Ruf der Dämmerung
by Demetra
Summary: [Kapitel 17 neu] Abseits ihrer lieblosen Ehe findet die Elbin Aewrin ihre Leidenschaft - doch auch tödliche Gefahr: Ich freue mich über jede Review!
1. Epilog

Vorbemerkung: In dieser Story wird es neben expliziter Beschreibung von Sex zwischen den Geschlechtern auch Femme-Slash geben. Wer das nicht lesen möchte, sollte an dieser Stelle aussteigen.

Für die anderen gilt: ich weiß eigentlich noch gar nicht, ob ich so etwas schreiben kann und betrachte das hier bis auf weiteres als Experiment. Euer Support und vor allem ehrliche Meinung wären mir wichtig!

Lieber Gruß

Eure Demetra

Der Ruf der Dämmerung

Prolog

Tiefe Atemzüge verrieten Aewrin, dass der Mann an ihrer Seite eingeschlafen war, obwohl seine Augen blicklos an die Decke geheftet waren. Belegren ruhte wie ein Stein in ihrem gemeinsamen Bett und es war fast eine Ironie, dass er im Leben nicht anders war als in diesem Moment.

Leise erhob sie sich und kletterte aus dem Talan. Über Lorien wurde es niemals richtig dunkel, die Nacht war eher ein Glimmen der tausend Lichter, das nur hin und wieder vom nächtlichen Schwarz des Himmels durchbrochen wurde.

Der warme Wind presste das dünne Hemd, das sie trug, an ihren Körper und sie genoss das Gefühl, das der Stoff auf ihrer nackten Haut erzeugte. Die flüchtige Liebkosung erregte sie und ihr Seufzer war fast ein Schluchzen, als sie sich gegen die Wand des Talans presste und mit den Fingerspitzen über ihre Brüste streichelte. Die empfindlichen Spitzen regten sich unter den Berührungen und wurden hart.

Für einen Moment genoss sie das Gefühl der warmen Lust, das sie durchfuhr, doch dann zwang sie sich, ihren Geist über ihren Körper siegen zu lassen. Nicht zu spät, denn kaum einen Moment später überquerten zwei Elben die Hängebrücke nicht weit von ihr entfernt und bemerkten sie.

Schwer atmend verharrte sie, bis die beiden Männer, Grenzwachen, die von ihrer Schicht zurückkehrten, verschwunden waren, dann sank sie zu Boden und verbarg das Gesicht in den Händen.

Längst hatte sie keine Tränen mehr und sich damit abgefunden, dass Leidenschaft und Zärtlichkeit kein Teil ihres Lebens mehr sein würden, als sie Bruchtal verließ, um den Mann zu heiraten, von dem sie glaubte, er liebe sie ebenso sehr wie sie ihn.

Doch sie hatte sich geirrt. Belegren verachtete sie, und das seit der Nacht, in der sie den Bund eingegangen waren. Wie hatte sie wissen können, dass er sich körperliche Liebe versagte, wie so viele andere Elbe im Goldenen Wald, die nur noch danach trachteten, den Weg nach Valinor zu gehen und jegliches Fühlen hinter sich gelassen hatten.

Waren ihre Wünsche so falsch? Ihre Mutter hatte sie gelehrt, dass es wichtig war, den Wünschen des Körpers nachzugehen, doch das lag lange zurück. Sie würde sich damit abfinden müssen, dass für ihre Jungmädchenträume kein Platz mehr war.

Mit zitternden Knien erhob sie sich und kehrte in ihr kaltes und einsames Bett zurück.


	2. 1 Nur ein Blick

Kapitel 1

Nur ein Blick

„Ich komme in einigen Wochen wieder – dringende Geschäfte in Düsterwald."

Belegren lächelte abwesend zu seiner Gefährtin hinüber, während er seine Tasche packte. Aewrin stand stumm neben ihm und nickte lediglich leicht, beobachtend, wie er in aller Pedanterie, die ihm zueigen war, Kleidung, einige Schriften und seine Waffen zusammenpackte. In den Köcher für seinen Langbogen versenkte er ein Bündel von Pfeilen, gefiedert mit den Federn von Raben, dann nahm seinen Bogen auf und bespannte ihn kurz, um kritisch die Zugkraft zu überprüfen. Ann nickte er zufrieden, auch wenn keine Regung auf seinem schönen Gesicht zu erkennen war.

Sein weizenblondes Haar war in ordentliche Zöpfe gebändigt und während Aewrin seine tiefgrünen Augen betrachtete, überkam sie erneut die Sehnsucht, ihn zu berühren, so schön war er. Ihre Hand legte sich leicht auf seinen Ärmel, als er seine schlanke Klinge an seinem Gürtel befestigte.

Er überraschte sie nicht. Ein kühler Blick traf sie, der mehr ausdrücken konnte als tausend Worte und rasch zog sie die Finger zurück, den weichen Stoff seiner Tunika liebkosend anstatt der weißen Haut, nach der sie sich sehnte.

„Ich – ", begann sie leise, doch er winkte ab. Seien Stimme schnitt scharf in die Stille des Talans, die nur von dem leisen Rascheln der Blätter in den Kronen der riesigen Mallorn-Bäume durchbrochen wurde.

„Gehe in Dich, während ich fort bin und denke darüber nach, was Du von mir forderst. Es ist alleinig die Neigung des Geistes, der wir zu folgen bestimmt sind. Den Gelüsten des Körpers gehen nur die Menschen nach – oder die Orks."

Dann nickte er ihr knapp zu, schulterte Bogen und Satteltasche und verließ sie. Aewrin ließ ich auf das Bett sinken und schlug die Hände vor das Gesicht, doch sie weinte nicht. Tiefe Trostlosigkeit erfüllte sie wie saurer Wein ein zerbrechliches Gefäß. Waren ihre Wünsche so wider der Natur? In Bruchtal füllte Leben und Lachen die hohen Wände des Hauses des Herren Elrond, doch an diesem Ort spürte sie nur das Verglimmen der elbischen Seele.

Nach einer kleinen Weile erhob sie sich und begann, den Talan aufzuräumen. Es gab nicht viel zu tun, da Belegren immer alles in Ordnung hielt. So schloss sie nur die Truhen, aus denen er sein Reisegepäck zusammengesucht hatte, ordnete die Flaschen auf ihrer Kommode neu an und spielt gedankenverloren mit dem Kamm aus dunklem Holz, der dort lag.

Ihr Bild in dem polierten Silberspiegel blickte ihr entgegen, blass, besorgt, mit großen, traurigen Augen in der Farbe von Veilchen und Haaren wie Herbstlaub. Sie zwang sich zu einem Lächeln, doch es war verzerrt und unehrlich.

Der Wald würde ihr ein wenig Trost bringen, wusste sie, und so legte sie rasch ein neues Gewand an, eine schöne Robe aus schimmerndem rostrotem Stoff, die ihre Mutter für sie geschneidert hatte. Den Vorhang vor den Eingang des Talans fallen lassend, trat sie auf die Plattform hinaus und holte tief Luft.

Es war ein schöner Tag und obwohl die Enttäuschung über ihren Gefährten noch immer in ihr schmerzte, formte sich ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht und sie fand den Weg über einige Hängebrücken und eine Treppe zum Waldboden hinunter. Eine Zeitlang wanderte sie nun zwischen den riesenhaften Wurzeln der Bäume und sog den Duft der Erde ein, hielt ihr Gesicht den durch das Laub fallenden Sonnenstrahlen entgegen.

Schließlich betrat sie einen kleinen Waldpfad, den sie noch niemals gegangen war, denn lange war sie noch nie in Lothlorien und die meiste Zeit über war sie bemüht gewesen, Belegren zu gefallen. Je weiter sie dem Weg durch die Bäume folgte, desto seltsamer fühlte sie sich. Das Licht, das vor einem Moment noch bis zum Waldboden vorgedrungen war, schien zwischen den Stämmen zu verschwinden und machte einem matten Glimmen Platz, das um Aewrin herumzutanzen schien wie übermütige Glühwürmchen.

Das Gefühl, das sie befiel, war nicht unangenehm, aber sonderbar, da es sie vollkommen zu durchdringen schien. Lächelnd ging sie weiter und traf nach einer kleinen Weile auf die Überreste von weißen Steinen, die verstreut im Wald lagen, wohl Zeugnisse einer früheren Siedlung, die lange nicht mehr existierte. Eine kleine Treppe tauchte aus dem Nichts auf und führte zu einer Ebene ein Stück unterhalb des Pfades und Aewrin eilte leichtfüßig hinunter.

Die Gestalt, die dort unten stand und ihr den Rücken zukehrte, sah sie erst, als sie erneut ebenen Grund unter den Füssen hatte. Fast geriet sie ins Taumeln, als sich die Frau umdrehte, die mit einer Kanne in der Hand an einer hohen Schale stand. Sachte wehte ihr Gewand im Wind, das weiß war, so rein, dass es in dem dämmrigen Licht leuchtete wie eine Fackel. Ihr Gesicht war bleich und die blauen Augen darin schienen in einer Farbe zu lodern, die nicht zu beschreiben war.

Mit einem Mal wurde es Aewrin heiß und kalt zugleich. Über das Gesicht der Herrin Galadriel glitt ein Lächeln, das so perfekt erschien wie jedes Detail ihrer hohen, schlanken Gestalt.

„Ah, Aewrin."Eine Stimme, sanft und nur ein Flüstern. „Du bist neugierig."

„Herrin, ich wollte Euch nicht stören."Aewrin hatte die Gebieterin des Waldes nur einmal kurz gesehen, als diese sie nach ihrer Ankunft in Lorien begrüßt hatte. Schon damals hatte die Aura des Wissens und der Macht, die Galadriel umgab, sie im Innersten berührt. Und nun -. „Ich werde mich zurückziehen."

„Nein." Galadriel winkte sie zu sich, noch immer lächelnd. Aus der silbernen Kanne goss sie Wasser in die Schale vor sich, glitzernd in dem seltsamen Licht, bis die letzten Tropfen sich ergossen hatten und sich die Oberfläche des Wassers in der Schale wieder beruhigte. „Sieh hinein, Aewrin. Dieser Ort gewährt Dir den Blick auf das, was Du willst – was sein könnte, aber nicht muss."

Unwiderstehlich herangezogen, folgte die junge Elbe der Aufforderung und trat an die Schale, die Hände auf die Ränder legend, fasziniert in die klare Flüssigkeit blickend. Anfangs sah sie rein gar nichts, doch plötzlich spürte sie zwei Hände, die sich auf ihre Schultern legten.

„Blicke tiefer. Nicht nur in das Wasser, sondern auch in Dich, was Du Dir ersehnst ist ebenso wichtig wie das, was ich Dir zeigen kann."

Aewrin schloss die Augen und wurde ruhig, dachte daran zurück, wie ihr Gefährte sie an diesem Morgen verlassen hatte, wie er sie so oft zurückgewiesen hatte in den vergangenen Wochen. Ihre Träume, ihr Wünsche und Sehnsüchte zogen in der Dunkelheit ihres Geistes an ihr vorbei. Dann öffnete sie die Augen wieder und sah.

Fort das Bild der Schale, des Waldes, der Druck von Galadriels Händen. Was blieb, waren Bilder, die sie weniger sah als spürte. Körper, verschlungen, zitternd. Frauen, Männer, sie sah sich selbst, wie sie beide Geschlechter gleichermaßen umarmte und hörte ihre eigenen Worte, die von Verzückung uns Lust sprachen. Blondes Haar. Blaue Augen, die sie anblickten. Und dann ein Schwert, das herniederfiel. Blut.

„Nein" , hörte sie sich selbst flüstern und es war nicht ihr Selbst in dem Traum, den sie hatte, sondern ein Laut aus ihrem Mund. Die Bilder zerstoben in einem wirren Regen von Farben und sie sah wieder den Wald, sah Galadriel, die ihr jetzt gegenüberstand und sie mit einem ausdruckslosen Blick bedachte. Scham und Angst stiegen in Aewrin empor und ihre Wangen begannen zu glühen. Mit einem erstickten Schluchzen fuhr sie fort von der silbernen Schale und rannte davon, so schnell sie nur eben konnte.


	3. 2 Haldir

Kapitel 2

Haldir

In den nächsten Tagen versteckte sich Aewrin in ihrem Talan, verzweifelt versuchend, die Erinnerung an die erotischen Bilder endgültig aus ihrem Gedächtnis zu streichen. Galadriel hatte sie seitdem nicht mehr gesehen und sie fürchtete, dass die Herrin ihre Vision geteilt hatte und sie nun für ihr Begehren verachtete.

Als sie sich wieder hervortraute, an einem sonnigen Vormittag, geriet sie direkt in äußerste Unruhe, denn sie bemerkte, dass auf den Stegen zwischen den Talanen und deren Plattformen viele Elben standen, die ihre Blicke gen Südosten gerichtet hatten.

Ein Krieger in einer grauen Tunika eilte auf Aewrin zu, als sie das hektische Treiben beobachtete.

„Herrin Aewrin?"

„Die bin ich, was kann ich für Euch tun?"

„Die Herrin Galadriel bittet Euch, Euch zum Talan der Kranken zu begeben und dort zu helfen. Einige Grenzpatrouillen sind auf Orks gestoßen und es gab mehrere Verletzte."

Aewrin nickte und machte sich sofort auf den Weg. Zwischen den Bäumen weit unter ihr ertönten nun aufgeregte Rufe, sie hörte Hufe von Pferden und das Klirren von Waffen. Besorgt ließ sie einige Treppen hinter sich und fragte sich, was sie erwarten würde. Ihre Mutter war eine der Heilerinnen, die in Bruchtal die Kranken versorgte und Aewrin hatte genug von ihr gelernt, um bei dem Gedanken an Verwundete nicht direkt in Panik zu verfallen.

Der Talan der Heilung war ein großer, aus Ästen geformter länglicher Raum, an den sich weitere Räume anschlossen, abgetrennt von Ranken und Vorhängen. Im vordersten Bereich gab es einige Liegen, die wohl dazu dienten, die Verwundeten zu versorgen, die Räume im hinteren Bereich dazu, die Patienten, die länger in dem Talan weilen mussten, aufzunehmen.

Einige Elben waren bereits beschäftigt, Wasser, saubere Tücher und zierliche Werkzeuge aus glänzendem Metall auf den Tischwn bei den Liegen bereitzustellen, eingewiesen von einer beeindruckenden Gestalt in der Mitte des vordersten Zimmers, einem Elb mit pechschwarzem Haar und grauen Augen. Er strahlte Alter und Weisheit aus und sein Lächeln war freundlich, als Aewrin erblickte.

„Ihr seid wohl die Hilfe, um die ich gebeten habe. Mein Name ist Lothenon, dies in mein Haus. Was für eine Erfahrung habt Ihr?"

„Ich habe lange meiner Mutter, der Heilerin Miriel zu Bruchtal, geholfen und bei ihr gelernt."

Lothenon nickte leicht und maß sie mit einem ruhigen Blick.

„Ein guter Name. Ich vertraue auf Eure Fähigkeiten."Die ersten Schritte und Stimmen waren auf der Treppe vom Erdboden zum Talan zu hören. „Es geht los."

Wenige Momente später war der erste Raum des Talans voll mit Elben. Verwundete Männer und Frauen in den grau-silbernen Tuniken der Grenzwachen, der Galadhrim, wurden von ihren Freunden und Kameraden hereingetragen. Blut tropfte aus zahlreichen Wunden zu Boden und sickerte zwischen das Astwerk. Lothenon teilte die Verwundeten zu, überwies einige weniger schwere Fälle an seine unerfahrenen Helfer, Schnittwunden von Schwertern und den einen oder anderen Pfeil, der in einem Arm oder einem Bein steckte.

Einige schwerer Fälle ließ er für sich selbst und Aewrin. Die erste Frau, die vor ihr auf das Lager gelegt wurde, war von einem Schwert dicht unter dem Ende ihrer Rippen durchbohrt worden. Aus der Wunde pulsierte Blut in hellen Strömen und als die Elbin hustete, sprühte auch Blut aus ihrem Mund hervor und benetzte Aewrins weißes Gewand. Sofort legte Aewrin nach dem ersten Ausspülen der Wunde mit einem reinigenden Kräutersud einen Verband an, um die Blutung zu stillen und flößte der Frau einen heilenden Trank ein, obwohl diese sich heftig wehrte. Die schlanke Hand der Verletzten krallte sich in Aewrins Arm und hinterließ einige Kratzer, die sie nicht beachtete. Stattdessen hielt sie die Schultern der anderen Elbe fest, bis diese in einen tiefen Schlummer der Heilung fiel.

Die Schlafende wurde vorsichtig fortgetragen, in die hinteren Räume, wo sie weiter betreut werden würde und Aewrin spülte ihre blutigen Hände mit Wasser ab, bevor sie sich wieder der Liege zuwandte, auf die der nächste Verwundete gelegt worden war. Es war ein hübscher Elb mit hellblonden Haaren und arroganten Gesichtszügen, der noch bei Bewusstsein war und mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und stoßweise gehendem Atem zu seinem Begleiter blickte, der neben dem Bett hockte und seine Hand hielt. Zwei Pfeile, die Schäfte schon abgebrochen, steckten in seiner Brust.

„Nicht sterben, Orophin", flüsterte der gesunde Elb, dessen Tunika von Blut verschmiert war und sein Blick kreuzte den Aewrins. „Helft ihm, er ist mein Bruder."

Mehr zur Bestätigung als als Versprechen gedacht, nickte Aewrin und untersuchte, wie weit die Pfeile in den Körper des Kriegers vorgedrungen waren. Sie riss seine Tunika auf und entblößte weiße Haut. Für einen Moment dachte sie nach und entschied sich dann dagegen, die Spitzen durchzustoßen – dies würde nur noch mehr Schaden anrichten. Der Verletzte begann zu zittern und sein Bruder fing an, ihm das blutige und verdreckte Haar aus dem Gesicht zu streichen und neben seinem Ohr Worte der Beruhigung zu flüstern.

Aewrin griff zu einem der scharfen, silbernen Messer und atmete kurz durch, bevor sie die Klinge neben der ersten Pfeilspitze ansetzte und zu schneiden begann. Ihre Bewegungen waren sicher, kein Zittern durchlief ihr Hände, als sie mit äußerster Präzision das hässliche Geschoss mit den Widerhaken freilegte und entfernte. Dabei rief sie einen von Lothenons Helfern zu sich, den sie anwies, diese erste Wunde zu spülen und fest zu verbinden.

Als sie sich anschickte, die zweite Wunde weiter aufzutrennen, erklang plötzlich eine befehlsgewohnte Stimme hinter ihr und eine kräftige Hand, blut – und schlammbesudelt, ergriff ihren Arm und riss sie herum.

„Was macht Ihr mit meinem Bruder?"Sie blickte in das harte, schöne Gesicht eines Elben, dem man deutlich ansah, dass auch er an den erbitterten Kämpfen teilgenommen haben musste. Seine blauen Augen blitzten, die Anspannung seines Körpers verriet Aufregung und Zorn. „Ich habe Euch etwas gefragt! Ich kenne Euch nicht und erlaube nicht, dass Ihr Hand an ihn legt."

Aewrin blinzelte und spürte ebenfalls Wut in sich aufsteigen, heiß und bitter. Ihre Stimme klang kühl und fremd, als sie seinen Griff abschüttelte und ihn direkt ansah.

„Da Ihr mich nicht kennt, könnt Ihr auch nicht einschätzen, zu was ich fähig bin. Also verlasst augenblicklich diesen Raum und kommt wieder, wenn Ihr Euch zu benehmen wisst!"

Im Talan war es merklich ruhiger geworden, bis sich der Elb neben Orophins Bett erhob.

„Geh, Haldir. Du weißt kaum, was Du sagst. Ich bleibe bei unserem Bruder."

Der Mann namens Haldir musterte Aewrin noch einmal, dann straffte er seine breiten Schultern und verließ den Talan so plötzlich, wie er aufgetaucht war. Sie atmete kurz durch, schüttelte die Erinnerung an den bezwingenden Blick blauer Augen ab, wusch sich erneut die Hände, die er verschmutzt hatte und machte sich wieder an die Arbeit.


	4. 3 Am Abend

Kapitel 3

Am Abend

Die Sonne versank über Lothlorien und der warme, goldene Schimmer über den Mallornbäumen wich dem silbrigen Glimmen der an den Talanen entzündeten Laternen, die den gesamten Wald in eine Aura der Leichtigkeit tauchten.

Aewrin verließ, nachdem sie den letzten Verletzten verbunden hatte, den Talan und trat auf die Plattform hinaus, um ein wenig Ruhe zu finden. Sie wollte noch beim Aufräumen helfen und ein letztes Mal nach den Patienten sehen, die im hinteren Teil des Hauses ruhten. Der Tag hatte sechs Tote gefordert, wie sie erfahren hatte – für sie war bereits auf dem Schlachtfeld jede Hilfe zu spät gewesen. Im Talan war kein Elb mehr gestorben, was sie erleichterte.

Hinter ihr trat auch Lothenon in die Nacht, seine Hände an einem feuchten Tuch abwischend. Er lächelte sie an.

„Ihr habt mir sehr geholfen, Aewrin", gestand er ihr zu und legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter. „Und wie Ihr Haldir in die Schranken gewiesen habt, war beeindruckend."Aewrin ließ den Blick über die Wipfel der Bäume schweifen und sah Lothenon dann verwundert an. Er deutete ihre Reaktion richtig. „Ihr wisst nicht, wer er ist, oder?

„Nein, ich bin noch nicht sehr lange hier in Lorien. Ist er wichtig?"

Lothenon ließ so etwas wie ein Kichern hören.

„Er ist der Anführer der Galadhrim und einer von Galadriels Favoriten. Die meiste Zeit verbringt er an den Grenzen und jagt Orks und dementsprechend wächst hier, im Inneren, seine Legende. Haldir gilt als unbeherrscht, aber kalt. Niemand weiß ihn so richtig einzuschätzen."

„Das ist auch gut so."Die kühle Stimme hinter ihnen erklang aus den Schatten. „Lothenon, habt Ihr nicht die Verwundete zu versorgen?"

„Haldir, hat die Dame hier nicht gesagt, Ihr solltet wiederkommen, wenn Ihr Euch zu benehmen wisst? Lauschen steht Euch nicht gut zu Gesicht."

Der blonde Elb tauchte ins Licht und lehnte sich an das Geländer der Plattform, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Noch immer waren seine weißblonden Haare und sein Gewand befleckt von Blut, doch es wäre ihm auch ohne diese Kampfeszeichen möglich gewesen, furchteinflößend zu wirken. Er machte sich gar nicht die Mühe, auf Lothenons Worte zu reagieren, er winkte lediglich ab. Seine blauen Augen fanden Aewrin und sie sah Spott in ihnen aufglimmen, von dem sie nicht zu sagen vermochte, ob er ihr galt.

„Tatsächlich bin ich hier, um die Dame zu sprechen. Ihr stört dabei, Lothenon."

Der Heiler zog lediglich eine Augenbraue hoch und wandte sich mit den Worten, sie möge nach ihm rufen, wenn sie ihn brauchte, ab, um wieder in den Talan zu gehen. Unangenehme Stille trat ein, die Haldir schließlich durchbrach, indem er ihre Hand ergriff und sich kurz darüber verbeugte.

„Ich war unverzeihlich unhöflich zu Euch und in Sorge. Wollt Ihr mir verzeihen und mir Euren Namen sagen?"

Sie sah ihn an, als habe er ihr soeben eröffnet, dass er mit den Valar zu Mittag gegessen hätte.

„Ihr – entschuldigt Euch bei mir?"Das passte so gar nicht zu den Worten, die Lothenon über ihn verloren und dem ersten Eindruck, den sie von ihm gewonnen hatte. Misstrauisch musterte sie ihn. „Mein Name ist Aewrin."

„Es gibt einen Grund, mich zu entschuldigen. Mein Bruder Rumil berichtete mir, dass es Orophin besser geht. Als die Pfeile der Orks ihn trafen, war es, als hätten die Spitzen mich selbst durchbohrt."

„Ihr müsst ihn sehr lieben", sagte sie überflüssigerweise, war aber froh, dem Gespräch eine unverfängliche Wendung zu geben.

„Er ist mein Bruder", lautete seine schlichte Antwort, dann verlor seine Stimme den freundlichen Klang. Sein schönes Gesicht wurde hart und abweisend. „Wir haben die Gefallenen der Erde übergeben und aus den Orks ein hübsches Feuer entzündet, das ihre Kumpane sicherlich über Meilen sehen werden."

Sie schluckte und besah sich seine Gestalt etwas näher. Seine graue Tunika war an mehrere Stellen zerfetzt und erst in diesem Moment fiel ihr die an einigen Stellen zerfetzte Haut darunter auf.

„Ihr seid auch verletzt."

„Nur Kratzer. Ich hatte mehr Glück als einige Männer und Frauen an meiner Seite."

„Auch Kratzer sollten versorgt werden. Stellt Euch nicht stur."

Er machte wieder eine wegwerfende Geste, doch dann ging er hoch aufgerichtet in den Talan. Im vordersten Raum herrschte Ruhe, nur durch die Vorhänge drangen leise Geräusche und Murmeln nach vorne.

Aewrin suchte sich rasch Salben und Leinenbinden zusammen, reiniget ihre Hände erneut und als sie sich zu Haldir umdrehte, hatte er seine Tunika ausgezogen und stand nur mit Hosen und Stiefeln bekleidet mitten im Raum, die Miene eine einzige Herablassung. Sein Körper war in Aewrins Augen perfekt. Starke Schultern, eine schmale Hüfte, weiße Haut, unbehaart und sich an die Muskeln schmiegend. Wider Willen spürte sie, wie eine flammende Röte auf ihrem Gesicht auftauchte und auch ihren Körper durchpulste.

Er hob die Arme, die wie seine Brust von zahlreichen Schnitten entstellt waren, von denen einige keine Kratzer waren und sicherlich stark geblutet hatten.

„Verfügt über mich, wie Ihr wollt, Aewrin."

Sie seufzte, um ihre Erregung zu überspielen und drückte ihn auf einen Schemel. Seine Haut war warm unter ihren Fingern, als sie begann, die Wunden eine nach der anderen auszuwaschen und mit einer Salbe zu behandeln. Verbände legte sie um die zwei tiefsten Schnitte an, die sich über seine rechte Schulter und seinen Bauch zogen. Schließlich betrachtete sie sich ihr Werk und nickte leicht.

„Gut. Ihr könnt Euch wieder anziehen."

„Nervös?" Er lächelte schief. „Ich sollte doch nicht den schmutzigen Stoff an die sauberen Wunden kommen lassen und Ihr wisst das auch." Er kam ein Stück näher und blickte sie an. „Aewrin, Ihr seid noch sehr jung."

„Und Ihr nehmt Euch viel heraus, Haldir, und ich lasse ungern mit mir spielen. Und damit Ihr es wisst – ich bin einem Mann verbunden."

Seine schön geschwungenen Lippen zuckten, doch sein Blick war kalt.

„Ihr glaubt, dass ich Euch begehre? Ein halbes Kind?"Nun lachte er wirklich, doch es war kein gutes Geräusch. „Und, wie heißt nun der Mann, den ich fürchten muss?"

„Belegren."

Sie hatte erwartet, dass er eine spöttische Bemerkung machte, sie verlachte, doch er blieb stumm. Stattdessen warf er in einer wütenden Geste seine Tunika, die er schon wieder zur Hand genommen hatte, zu Boden und stürzte aus dem Raum. Von draußen hörte sie noch einen wütenden Aufschrei, dann war alles still.


	5. 4 Faszination

Kapitel 4

Faszination

Kaum war der wütende Aufschrei verklungen, da hörte Aewrin Schritte hinter sich. Sie fuhr herum. Lothenon schloss den Vorhang zu den hinteren Räumen hinter sich und trat auf sie zu. Er musste jedes Wort gehört haben, denn seine Miene war besorgt. Mit einer sehr sanften, aber nachdrücklichen Geste hob er ihr Kinn an und sah ihr in die Augen. Schließlich schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Macht keinen Fehler, Aewrin. Ich sehe, dass er Euch fasziniert und er weiß, dass es so ist. Begeht bitte keinen Fehler, denn es gibt unausgesprochene Dinge in diesen Wäldern, von denen Ihr nichts ahnt und an denen ich nicht das Recht habe, sie auszusprechen. Haltet Euch von ihm fern und fragt Euren Verbundenen, wenn er zurückkehrt." Sie öffnete den Mund, doch er schüttelte den Kopf. „Geht, ruht Euch aus und denkt über meine Worte nach."

Sie nickte leicht, zitternd von den seltsamen Begebenheiten und den warnenden Worten, dann drehte sie sich um und eilte in ihren Talan zurück, wo sie sich wusch und zur Nacht kleidete. Doch kaum lag sie auf dem weichen Lager, spürte sie die Unrast, die noch immer in ihr tobte.

Nach einer Weile erhob sie sich wieder und trat hinaus in die Nacht. Es war Herbst, doch die Blätter würden in diesem Wald niemals fallen und eine Wärme pulste durch Lorien, die selbst Schnee niemals nehmen würde, wenn er sich zum Erdboden verirrte.

Ein leichter Wind fing sich in ihren Haaren und ein Schauer lief über ihren Körper in der dünnen Robe.

‚Aewrin', hauchte eine Stimme, getragen von den Geräuschen des Waldes und der Luft. Der Elbin erschrak nicht, denn sie kannte die Stimme, doch Verwunderung machte sich in ihr breit. ‚Komm zu mir.'

Die Worte Galadriels hallten noch in ihrem Kopf wieder, als Aewrin in den Talan zurückkehrte und sich einen Mantel überwarf. Den Weg zu dem großen Talan der Herrin fand sie ganz automatisch, sie vergaß nie einen Weg, den sie schon einmal gegangen war. Zwei Elbinnen öffneten ihr die Pforte schon in dem Moment, als sie die Treppen hinaufging und führten sie schweigend durch einen Vorraum im Talan zu einem kleineren Gemach, in dem sie sie warten ließen.

Der Raum war vollkommen aus grünlichen Ranken gebildet, die von sich selbst aus ein sanftes, weißliches Licht abgaben, das sich warm und kühl zugleich anfühlte. Mit einem leisen Seufzen ließ sich Aewrin auf einem Stuhl nieder, sich umsehend. Das Zimmer war schlicht eingerichtet, mit einem Tisch, aus dem allerlei Schreibutensilien lagen, sowie einem breiten Ruhebett und einigen Kommoden, aus Holz gearbeitet und wunderschön schlicht. Weiße Vorhänge verdeckten zum Teil die Wände und flatterten leicht in der Nachtluft, die erfrischend durch das Fenster drang.

Sie spürte Galadriels Präsenz schon, bevor diese den Raum betrat – hinter einem der Vorhänge hervor, der eine zweite, kleinere Tür offenbarte. In ihrer Begleitung kam eine Frau, die ein Tablett mit einer Silberkaraffe und zwei Kelchen trug, das sie auf einer der Kommoden abstellte. Auf einen Wink Galadriels hin zog sie sich wieder durch die versteckte Tür zurück und ließ die beiden anderen Frauen alleine im Raum zurück.

„Herrin, ich.. ."

Galadriel winkte ab und stahl Aewrin die Worte.

„Du hast einen anstrengenden Tag hinter Dir, wie ich gehört habe. Ich möchte Dir noch einmal für die Hilfe danken, weiß ich doch, wie fremd Du Dich hier fühlst und wie unnütz zu mancher Stunde."

Aewrins Kopf sank nach unten und sie konnte nur ein leichtes Nicken hervorbringen. Sie fühlte sich in irgendeiner Form verraten und ausgeliefert, spürte, wie ihr innerster Schmerz, an dem sie selbst ständig rührte, seit sie den Bund mit Belegren eingegangen war, empor kochte, aber nicht mehr nur ihr allein bekannt war.

Zwei Finger legten sich unter ihr Kinn und hoben es an. Galadriel stand plötzlich vor ihr, zwang sie, ihr in die Augen zu sehen. Warmes Grün traf auf kaltes Blau. Aewrin erhob sich, wie gezogen von einer seltsame Macht und Ohnmacht, die Galadriel umgab und starrte die Herrin an. Ihr Mund formte Worte, von denen sie glaubte, dass sie niemals ihrem Geist entsprungen sein konnten, losgelöst von jeder Kontrolle, die sie in der vergangenen Zeit aufgebaut hatte.

„Ich hasse es, mich so zu fühlen. Als ich ihn kennen lernte, dachte ich, wir würden verbunden sein, für immer. Und nun komme ich mir so undankbar vor, dass ich ihm im Stillen diese Vorwürfe mache. Er ist immer noch derselbe, nur habe ich Wünsche, die den seinen nicht entsprechen und es kommt mir so vor, als würde uns diese Unzufriedenheit entzweien, kaum, dass wir uns gefunden haben. Es ist alles meine Schuld."

Sie schlug die Hände vor das Gesicht und versuchte, sich abzuwenden, doch Galadriel hielt sie an den Handgelenken fest, mit erstaunlicher Kraft und großem Willen. Während Aewrin die Tränen über die Wangen strömten, blickte Galadriel sie an, das schöne, bleiche Gesicht unbewegt, bis das Schluchzen schließlich langsam verebbte.

Dann ließ sie Aewrin los und trat einige Schritte zurück, mit weichen Bewegungen, die nichts mehr mit Gebundenheit an die Erde zu tun hatten.

„Ich war auch einmal wie Du. Voller Leben und Sehnen nach dem, was sich greifen lässt und nicht nach dem, was eigentlich unsere Natur ist. Seit Du hierher gekommen bist, beobachte ich Dich und sehe Dich allein durch den Wald wandeln. Belegren – ich schätze ihn als einen guten Botschafter und Diplomaten, aber mir ist ebenso bewusst, dass er Dir nicht das geben wird, was Du Dir wünschst. Warum es so ist, das sollte nicht ich Dir erzählen, da liegt das Recht bei ihm."

Aewrin runzelte die Stirn und trocknete ihre Augen, noch immer zitternd von dem plötzlichen Ansturm ihrer Gefühle. Diese Anspielungen, erst hörte sie sie von Lothenon, dann von Galadriel. Es beunruhigte sie, dass es Unausgesprochenes gab, von dem sie nichts ahnte und von dem ihr jeder die Kenntnis verweigerte. Sie seufzte leise und in ihrer Stimme klang Resignation mit, als sie leise fragte:

„Das alles – warum wusste ich es nicht vorher? Warum hat er nie darüber gesprochen, dass er – anders empfindet als ich?"

Galadriels Mundwinkel kräuselten sich.

„Ich weiß nicht alles, Aewrin. Ein Vergehen an Dir und Deinen Wünschen ist begangen worden, das steht außer Frage. Wie Du damit umgehst, das ist nun Deine Entscheidung, denn Du weißt, dass er sich nicht ändern wird."

„Ich könnte niemals – ich meine, ich kann nicht-."

„Was kannst Du nicht?"Erneut hatte Galadriel sich ihr genähert und stand nun so nahe vor ihr, dass Aewrin meinte, das Licht, das von der anderen Frau ausging, körperlich spüren zu können. „Sprichst Du von Betrug? Dem Ausleben Deines Begehrens? Warum kannst Du es nicht?"Ihre Hand glitt sachte an Aewrins Wange vorbei, umfasste mit einer bestimmten Geste ihren Hinterkopf. „Sag es mir."

Der Puls der jungen Elbin schnellte hoch und ihr Mund wurde trocken. Ihre Lippen teilten sich, wollten eine Rechtfertigung formulieren. Wollten von Zweifeln reden, die sie empfand, da sie nicht wusste, ob sie Gefühl und Begehren trennen konnte und damit letztendlich Belegren entgültig verraten würde.

Doch als sie Galadriels kühle, weiche Lippen auf den ihren fühlte, vergaß sie einfach.


	6. 5 Ein nächtlicher Besuch

Kapitel 5

Ein nächtlicher Besuch

Der Kuss war unendlich sanft und kontrastierte die Hitze, die Aewrin durchtoste, mit Galadriels kühler Entschlossenheit. Mit einem Seufzen gab sie sich den Gefühlen hin, die die Herrin Loriens durch ihre Berührungen auszulösen vermochte und spürte, wie kundige Finger über ihren Rücken glitten und ihre Hüften umfassten. Näher, noch näher zog Galadriel sie und vertiefte den Kuss, schickte mit jeder neckenden Geste Schauer durch Aewrins Leib.

Fortgewischt waren ihre Zweifel ebenso wie ihre Gedanken an Belegren und, tief verborgen, auch an Haldir. Was sie wahrnahm, war die Nähe der anderen Frau, der Druck ihrer Hände und ihres Mundes, die Aura von samtiger Kälte, die Galadriel umgab wie ein zusätzliches Gewand.

Dann war es vorbei. Sie blinzelte und sah, dass Galadriel einen Schritt zurückgetreten war und lächelte. Schwer atmend, wisperte sie:

„Was – sollte das beweisen?"

Die Herrin wandte sich kurz ab, um die beiden Becher mit Wein zu füllen und reichte einen dann weiter, den Aewrin mit zitternder Hand ergriff.

„Kind, allein der Gedanke, dass es etwas beweisen sollte, verrät die Wahrheit. Deine Zweifel sind so übermächtig, dass sie alles zu unterdrücken suchen. Aber wenn Du in Dich hineinblickst – wie kannst Du versuchen, Deine Leidenschaft zu unterdrücken, wenn sie doch alles bestimmt, was Du tust? Sie macht Dich einzigartig und Du teilst sie mit sehr wenigen Elben in diesem Wald."

„Aber ich habe Angst."Aewrin nahm einen Schluck von dem Wein, der schwer und süß war, den sie aber nicht zu würdigen wusste. Aufgewühlt starrte sie in die goldene Flüssigkeit. „Früher habe ich auf diese Art gelebt, gefühlt – und mit einem Male wurde von mir erwartet, mich zurückzuhalten. Auch ist ein Teil meiner Gefühle für Belegren verloren gegangen und ich fürchte, durch einen Rückfall in mein altes Leben wird auch der Rest von dem schwinden, was ich noch für ihn empfinde."

Galadriel wiegte leicht den Kopf.

„Denkst Du nicht, dass es ebenso geschehen wird, wenn Du weiterhin seinen Weg gehst? Jahrhunderte lang?"

Aewrin trat an das Fenster und blickte hinaus in die von lichten Schimmern durchzogene Nacht, den Kelch mit beiden Händen fest umschlossen.

„Ich habe so oft darüber nachgedacht, beide Seite abgewogen und mir immer wieder gesagt, dass ich Belegren noch nicht lange genug kenne und mit ihm verbunden bin, um einschätzen zu können, wie er sich – und ich mich – entwickelt. Immer und immer wieder, in jeder Nacht und an jedem Tag. Kein Ergebnis, mit dem ich leben könnte."Ein sachter Hauch von Kälte in ihrem Nacken, ein Streicheln von kundigen Fingern. Aewrin schloss die Augen und seufzte, neigte sich der Berührung entgegen. Doch sie vermittelte ihr weder den Trost noch den Ratschlag, den sie brauchte. Mit einer unwilligen Bewegung löste sie sich von Galadriel und stellte ihren Kelch heftiger als nötig auf dem Tisch ab. „Ich werde gehen."

„Das steht Dir frei, aber ich weiß, dass Du wiederkommen wirst." Galadriel nippte an ihrem Wein, vollkommen gefasst und mit einem Ausdruck von Amüsement auf dem schönen, kühlen Gesicht. „Ich kenne Dich."

Schon halb zur Tür hinaus, innerlich bebend, hörte Aewrin noch diese letzten Worte, die sie mehr schreckten als jedes andere wahre Wort, das Galadriel an diesem Abend gesprochen hatte. Ihre Füße beschleunigten wie von selbst, sie wollte nur weg von Galadriels wissendem Gebaren und dem Knistern, das im Raum gelegen hatte. Sie eilte die Treppe hinunter, über die Hängebrücken, in Richtung ihres Talans, blind vor Hast und auch von Tränen, die ihr wieder in die Augen stürzten.

Endlich in ihrem Heim angekommen, stürzte sie blindlings hinein und riss den Vorhang hinter sich zu, froh über einen Moment der Ruhe an diesem Tag. Doch dass diese nicht anhielt, kündigte ein Räuspern hinter ihr an. Sie fuhr herum.

Auf ihrem und Belegrens gemeinsamem Bett sah Haldir, die Beine ausgestreckt, den Mund zu einem halbem, spöttischem Lächeln verzogen.

„Hätte ich gewusst, dass ich ungelegen komme -."

Aewrin starrte ihn etwas fassungslos an über die unglaubliche Frechheit, ungefragt ein fremdes Quartier zu betreten und es sich derart gemütlich zu machen. Mit dem Handrücken wischte sie sich heftig die Tränen weg und funkelte ihn an.

„- wärt Ihr trotzdem gekommen, nicht wahr? Ihr habt das unglaubliche Talent, Haldir, immer in unpassenden Momenten zu erscheinen und dann auch noch unverschämt zu werden."

Er erhob sich lässig und trat zu ihr, wie schon bei ihren anderen Begegnungen mit seiner Größe und seiner Wirkung spielend. Trotz ihres Zustandes darauf vorbereitet oder vielleicht auch gerade deshalb, verschränkte sie die Arme und blickte ihm in die Augen. Er lächelte blendend.

„Dann muss ich mich wohl erneut entschuldigen."

Irgendetwas stimmte nicht, das spürte sie. Sie wusste nicht genau, ob es das zu glatte Lächeln war oder der seltsame Ausdruck seiner Augen – gepaart mit dem, was ihr über den Tag hinweg angedeutet worden war, erwachte bohrendes Misstrauen in ihr.

„Ihr verbergt etwas vor mir", sagte sie langsam und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Ihre Wut war verraucht, was blieb, war reine Neugierde. Interessiert betrachtete sie das kurze Zucken in seinem Gesicht und wie er ein Stück weit vor ihr zurückwich und setzte sofort nach. „Warum seid Ihr so plötzlich und wütend aus dem Talan der Heilung gelaufen? Wollt Ihr mir das erklären, Haldir?"

Er senkte kurz den Kopf, so dass ihr der Blick in sein Gesicht verwehrt wurde und schwieg eine Weile. Aewrin nutzte die Zeit, um sich selbst auf das Bett zu setzen und ihn zu zwingen, ihr und ihren Bewegungen zu folgen. Wenn er meinte, mit ihr spielen zu müssen, dann würde sie wenigstens ihre eigenen Regeln aufstellen. Als er seinen Blick wieder auf sie richtete, brannte etwas in ihm, das sie nicht benennen konnte.

„Ich möchte darüber nicht reden."Es fiel ihm sichtlich schwer, die Worte zwischen den zusammengepressten Zähnen hervorzuquetschen. „. Mit Euch hat das nichts zu tun."

„Nicht?" Sie seufzte leise, plötzlich erschöpft. „Warum seid Ihr dann hier, wenn es nichts mit mir zu tun hat?"

Er lachte plötzlich auf und drehte sich um, um zu gehen. Als seine Hand den Vorhang zur Seite strich, drehte er sich noch einmal um:

„Vielleicht begehre ich Euch, Aewrin."

Dann war er fort.


	7. 6 Orks

Kapitel 6

Orks

Der nächste Morgen dämmerte bronzefarben über dem Wald und Aewrin erhob sich nach Stunden ohne Ruhe, um an den Ort zu gehen, an dem sie sich gebraucht fühlte. Im Lazarett traf sie auf Belgarion, der Verbände wusch und Salben auf einem Tisch voller Kräuter anrührte. Er blickte auf und musterte sie kurz.

„Schön, Euch zu sehen. Es hat schon jemand nach Euch gefragt."

„Wer?" Sie klang irritierter, als sie eigentlich wollte.

„Ich", erklang es hinter ihr und der Vorhang zu den Ruhezimmern der Kranken wurde zur Seite geschoben. Herein trat Haldirs Bruder, der einzige, dessen Namen sie noch nicht kannte. Er lächelte sie an, sein hübsches Gesicht strahlte Wärme aus. „Ich habe vergessen, mich Euch gestern vorzustellen."

Sie winkte ab, froh darüber, dass es nicht Haldir gewesen war, der auf sie wartete.

„Das Leben Eures Bruders ging natürlich vor. Wie geht es ihm?"

„Viel besser, er ist schon wieder kaum davon abzuhalten, aus dem Bett zu springen und Orks zu jagen. Zum Glück hat ihm seine Verbundene gedroht, ein Jahr kein Wort mehr mit ihm zu sprechen, wenn er sich in der nächsten Woche bewegt. Das wirkt."Er nahm Aewrins Hand und verneigte sich leicht. „Ich bin Rumil, nettester, bestaussehendster und klügster von drei Brüdern, die Ihr alle schon kennt und ich bin Euch für Eure Hilfe sehr dankbar, Aewrin."

„Ihr kennt mich?"Bei seinen Worten musste die unwillkürlich lachen.

„Ich war so frei, mich nach Euch zu erkundigen."Er schmunzelte. „Ihr habt meinem ältesten Bruder getrotzt, meinem jüngsten geholfen – das hat mir gefallen. Darf ich Euch zu einem Spaziergang einladen? Oder einen Ausritt?"

Aewrins Augen leuchteten auf im Angesicht dieses verlockenden Angebotes und als Belgarion die beide aus dem Talan der Heilung scheuchte, sich Ruhe für seine Patienten erbittend, war ihre Entscheidung schon gefallen. Die Nase der Morgensonne entgegenhaltend, erkundigte sie sich:

„Ein Ausritt wäre schön. Dazu müsste ich mich allerdings umziehen."

Sie wies auf ihre weiße Morgenrobe, die zwar wunderschön, aber unpraktisch war. Er nickte nur.

„Dann kommt doch in die Ställe nach und ich lasse zwei Pferde satteln – habt Ihr ein eigenes?"

„Ja, eine sandfarbene Stute namens Yel. Bis später."

Sie eilte zurück in den Talan und öffnete dort eine der Kisten, in denen ihre Gewänder lagerten. Rasch streifte sie die Robe ab und wählte eine waldgrüne Tunika und ebensolche Hosen. An ihrem Gürtel befestigte sie einen kleinen Dolch und nach kurzem Überlegen schnallte sie sich auch ihren Köcher auf den Rücken. Der Angriff der Orks auf die Patrouillen hatte sie vorsichtig gemacht. Mit ihrem Bogen in der Hand traf sie wenig später bei den Ställen ein, wo gerade der Stallmeister die zwei Pferde vorführte. Rumil schwang sich in den Sattel und Aewrin tat es ihm gleich, den Bogen in einer Halterung am Sattel befestigend. Auch der Elb an ihrer Seite war bewaffnet und nickte ihr zu:

„Ich sehe, Ihr habt auch keine Lust, Euch von Orks den Tag verderben zu lassen. Ich schlage dennoch vor, dass wir uns ein Stück von den Grenzen entfernt aushalten."

Sie ritten los und Aewrin genoss das Gefühl, wieder auf einem Pferderücken zu sitzen. Die letzten Monate hatte sie fast nur mit Belegren verbracht, um ihn kennenzulernen und auch die Spannungen zwischen ihnen zu beseitigen, was ihr bisher nicht gelungen war. Der Tag hielt, was er mit einem wunderschönen Morgen versprochen hatte. Die beiden Elben ließen die Pferde zwischen den Bäumen entlang traben und ihren Weg finden, während sie sich über alles und nichts unterhielten. Rumil war charmant, aber nicht zu übertrieben und ein angenehmer Gesellschafter. Er erzählt von einer zauberhaften Elbin aus dem Düsterwald, die er freien wollte und Aewrin berichtete etwas von ihrem Leben in Bruchtal in Elronds Haus.

Sie merkten kaum, dass eine Stunde verstrich und näherten sich immer weiter den äußeren Bereichen von Lorien, wo sich der Wald lichtete. Hin und wieder stieß Rumil einen Pfiff aus und aus den Schatten der Baumkronen lösten sich kurz elbische Wächter, die zu ihnen hinunter grüßen und dann wieder auf ihren Posten unsichtbar wurden.

Einige Blätter segelten durch die Luft, die vom Herbst sprach. Galadriels Macht beschränkte sich auf das Innere des Waldes und hielt in eine Zustand ewigen Wachens und Unvergänglichkeit, doch außerhalb ihres Einflusses, der langsam schwand, gingen die Jahre über Mittelerde hinweg. In den Augen der Elben ein ruhiges Fließen der Kräfte, der Entwicklungen, der Könige und Herrscher, die kamen und deren Staub irgendwann im Wind verwehte. Bald würden auch sie nur noch eine Geschichte im Wind sein.

Aewrin fing eines der Blätter auf und betrachtete es, rot und golden, dann überließ sie es wieder dem Wind. Rumil neben ihr sah sie an

„Warum seid Ihr so traurig?"

Sie schwieg eine Weile und sagt dann:

„Ich denke nicht, dass ich hierher gehöre. Ich spüre es jeden Tag aufs Neue."

Sie war nur zu froh, dass er nicht weiter nachfragte, sondern lediglich sein Pferd ein wenig enger an ihres führte und sie anlächelte. Der Moment war zu schön und kostbar, war gefüllt mit einer Ruhe, die sie in der vergangenen Zeit nicht oft gefühlt hatte.

Aber Ruhe hatte die Angewohnheit, schnell vergangen zu sein und als sie nach einer kleinen Weile Rumil bitten wollte zurückzureiten, spürte sie plötzlich, wie die Luft um sie herum jäh zerschnitten wurde. Das Pfeifen der Feile hörte sie kaum einen Lidschlag später und ließ sich aus einem Reflex heraus seitlich aus dem Sattel fallen. Am Boden aufgekommen, riss sie noch ihren Bogen aus der Halterung, dann sah sie, wie überall um sie herum Pfeile einschlugen. Hässliche, schwarz befiederte Pfeile. Yel, ihre Stute, stürmte davon und Aewrin suchte Deckung hinter dem nächsten Baum, hinter dem sie Rumil antraf, der ebenso wie sie verfahren war und seinen Hegst fortgejagt hatte.

Der Elb blickte grimmig drei.

„Wie kommen sie so nahe heran?", murmelte er leise und bespannte seinen Bogen. Dann stieß er einen Ruf aus, um die Grenzwachen zu alarmieren. „Schau, was Du siehst."

Von einem Moment zum anderen war die Förmlichkeit wie weggewischt und auch der fröhliche Ausdruck von Sorglosigkeit in seinem Gesicht. Aewrin duckte sich und neigte sich leicht vor, um in die Richtung zu schauen, aus der die Pfeile gekommen waren. Anfangs blieb es ruhig. Sie beobachtete den schmalen Streifen, in dem der Wald in niedrigeres Gehölz überging, scharf, jeden Busch, jeden Baumstamm, ob liegend oder stehend. Schließlich sah sie es. Schwrazes Metall blitze kurz auf und ein Busch bewegte sich. Sie zählte die Pfeile. Es waren mindestens zwanzig.

Sie richtete sich wieder auf und stellte den Fuß auf den unteren Teil ihres Bogens, um ihn zu bespannen.

„Fünfzig Schritt, in den Büschen. Sicherlich mehr als dreißig. Man kann sie fast riechen. "

Seltsamerweise fühlte sie keine Panik bei dem Gedanken an die Übermacht. Noch niemals in ihrem ganzen Leben hatte sie ihre Waffen gegen ein anderes Lebewesen eingesetzt – und sei es auch ein Ork. Mit einer gut geübten Geste legte sie einen Pfeil auf und stellte sich dann Rücken an Rücken mit Rumil, um die Orks zu erwarten.

Zunächst erklang nur ein Wispern aus rauen Kehlen, das Rascheln von Blättern und das Klirren von Waffen, die von unachtsamen Klauen gehalten aneinander stießen. Dann ein lauer, langgezogener Schrei. Aewrin schluckte trocken. Dann sprang sie gemeinsam mit Rumil hinter dem Baum hervor und sah sie. Orks.


	8. 7 In der Dunkelheit

An dieser Stelle möchte ich mich einmal für die vielen lieben Reviews bedanken! Vor allem bei meinem treuen Fan Isidra! knuddel

Kapitel 7

In der Dunkelheit

Der Pfeil schwirrte von ihrer Sehne und grub sich in die Brust des Orks, direkt in sein Herz. Aewrin wusste, dass sie den verdutzen Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht niemals vergessen würde, als er in seinem Lauf inne hielt und ihm sein schartiges Schwert aus der Hand glitt. Er umfasst den Pfeil und zog heftig daran. Dann fiel er.

Mehr bekam sie nicht mit, denn sie hatte schon den zweiten Pfeil aufgelegt und losgelassen, während sie sich immer weiter zurückzog, die Deckung von Bäumen und Büschen ausnutzend. Sie tat es Rumil gleich, der ein ganzes Stück entfernt von ihr durch das Unterholz glitt, seine Pfeile präzise auf die Ziele gerichtet.

Die Orks brüllten im Angesicht der Gegenwehr zornig auf, sie waren schneller, als ihre massigen Körper vermuten ließen. Schon waren sie zu nahe, als dass Aewrin ihren Bogen benutzen konnte. Als der erste Ork auf sie einschlug, hielt sie ihm den Bogen entgegen, der sofort unter der Klinge zerbrach. Die Bruchstücke fielen nutzlos zu Boden und Aewrin sprang zurück, weiteren Schlägen ausweichend.

Drei Orks schoben sich auf sie zu, gerüstet mit schlecht sitzenden Brustplatten und Lederrüstungen. Ihre deformierten Gesichter, verschoben wie von der nachlässigen Hand eines Gottes, grinsten ihr entgegen und sie sah an den schwarzen Augen, die sie musterten, beutegieriges Vergnügen.

Keiner von ihnen machte mehr Anstalten, sie anzugreifen, selbst als sie ihren Dolch zog. Ihre Attacken waren wohl nur dazu gedacht gewesen, sie zu entwaffnen und als sie auf die winzige Klinge in ihrer Hand blickte, überfiel sie ein Schauer.

Ein Pfeil schoss an ihr vorbei und traf einen der Orks in den Arm. Er lachte hässlich auf und im selben Moment hörte Aewrin hinter sich die Geräusche eines heftigen Kampfes. Ihr Herz krampfte sich zusammen, doch sie wagte es nicht, sich nach Rumil umzusehen. Wie gelähmt beobachtete sie, wie der Orks den Pfeil in seinem Arm umknickte und den Schaft fortwarf. Dunkles Blut sickerte an seinem kräftigen Arm entlang.

„Elbe", sagte er langsam und seine Hauer, die aus seinem Mund ragten, der mehr ein Loch war, schienen ihm Probleme zu bereiten, dieses Wort in ihrer Sprache zu formulieren. „Kleine Elbe."

Sie wich zurück, sehr langsam, doch kaum einen Lidschlag später rang ihr von hinten eine kräftige Hand den Dolch aus der Hand und schlang sich um ihren Hals. Sterne blitzten vor ihren Augen auf und eine raue Stimme lachte leise neben ihrem Ohr, als eine grobe Hand kurz tastend über ihren Körper glitt. Ein unzufriedenes Grunzen erklang und der Ork, der sie festhielt, knurrte etwas in seiner kehligen Sprache, woraufhin sich die anderen vor Lachen schier ausschütten wollten.

Der Druck um ihren Hals löste sich und sie taumelte einen Schritt nach vorne, nur um gleich an den Handgelenken zurückgerissen und grob gefesselt zu werden. Dann stieß man sie vorwärts und drängte sie heraus aus den letzten Ausläufern des Goldenen Waldes.

Ihre Füße fanden den Weg über Wurzeln und Steine ohne Probleme, doch mehr als einmal erheilt sie einen Stoß von hinten, der sie taumeln oder stürzen ließ. Bald riss ihre Hose auf und Blut von ihren aufgesprungenen Knien besudelte den feinen, grauen Stoff.

Sie wehrte sich nichts, da sie wusste, dass sie keine Gelegenheit zur Flucht haben würde. Rumil und sie hatten höchstens acht der Orks getötet und die fast zwei Dutzend, die sie umgaben und sich unterhielten, würde sie niemals überwältigen können.

Durch den Schmerz von ihren Knien und ihre Händen, die in den Stricken langsam taub wurden, spürte sie langsam Panik in sich aufkeimen. Die Geschichten, die sie über Orks gehört hatten, prophezeiten ihr kein glückliches Ende. Vergewaltigung, Folter-. Sie schloss die Augen und drehte dann den Kopf, um sie in Richtung des Waldes noch einmal zu öffnen.

Einige Vögel spielten im Sonnenlicht über den Kronen der Bäume, die mit jedem Schritt weiter fortrückten. Das Gefühl der Geborgenheit und ruhenden Kraft, das jeden Bewohner Loriens erfüllte, rann aus ihrem Herzen, langsam, wie das Blut aus ihrem Körper. Der Gedanke an Rumil quälte sie zusätzlich als eine weitere Wunde.

Die Orks trieben sie schnell voran, sich immer wieder argwöhnisch umdrehend, doch sie fanden kein Zeichen für Verfolger. Sie gingen einige Stunden in östlicher Richtung, dem großen Strom entgegen. Die Bewaldung nahm wieder stärker zu und so auch die Möglichkeiten der Orks, sich ungesehen von Beobachtern fortzubewegen, auch wenn das Krachen der klauenbesetzten Füße kaum zu verbergen gewesen wäre, selbst wenn es die Orks gewollt hätten.

Sie rissen aus Spaß Bäume um und machten sich einen Spaß daraus, Aewrin mit kleinen Ästen zu schlagen, um zu sehen, ob sie reagierte. Bald war auch ihre Tunika an mehrere Stellen zerrissen und blutbefleckt, doch Aewrin bot ihnen nicht die Genugtuung, die sie sich wünschten und so wurde der Ton in der Gruppe bald aggressiver.

Die Stunden verrannen schneller, als Aewrin dachte, denn sie verschloss ihren Geist vor den Schmerzen und der Angst und konzentrierte sich auf Bilder, die ihr Freude bereiteten. Ihre Eltern, das Rauschen des Wasserfalls nahe Elronds Haus, der Schimmer von kühler Macht, der Galadriel umgab wie ein Mantel aus Gaze.

Irgendwann ging der Herbsttag endgültig seinem Ende entgegen und die Nacht dämmerte über dem Horizont hinauf. Der Wind zwischen den Bäumen war kühl und zerrte an Aewrins Haaren, Gelegenheit für einen Ork, ebenfalls in den roten Schopf zu greifen und kräftig zu ziehen, so dass sie mit einem kleinen Aufschrei zusammensackte. Gegröle ertönte, dann wies einer der Orks – der, der des Elbischen ein wenig mächtig und augenscheinlich der Anführer war- auf eine kleine Lichtung, auf die sie sich zubewegten und gab einige Befehle.

Mit einigen Tritten trieb man Aewrin zu einem Baum, in dessen Schatten sie noch zusätzlich an den Beinen gefesselt wurde. Ein Ork machte ihr mit Gesten deutlich, dass er ihr die Kehle durchschneiden würde, wenn sie sich auch nur ein Stück weit bewegte. Tatsächlich hockte er sich in ihre Nähe und betrachtete sie argwöhnisch, während er auf dem Waldboden begann, mit Steinen und Hölzern eine Feuerstelle anzulegen.

Eine andere Orks begannen, noch mehr Holz zusammenzusuchen und die Bogenschützen verschwanden im Wald, wohl um zu jagen. Bald knisterten Flammen in der Mitte der Lichtung und als die Dunkelheit endgültig herangezogen war, kehrten auch die ersten Jäger mit zwei Hirschkühen und einigen Kaninchen zurück, die gehäutet und zubereitet wurden.

Die Orks schlangen das Fleisch teils roh, teils gebraten hinunter und stritten sich lautstark um die besten Stücke. Im Stillen hoffte Aewrin, dass von Lorien aus eine Gruppe unterwegs war, um sie zu finden. Schnell zu finden, bevor etwas Schlimmeres geschah. Ihre Augen glitten über die zuckenden Schatten zwischen den Bäumen und meinten dort, vorgegaukelt vom Feuerschein, immer wieder Bewegung zu sehen, doch sie wurde immer wieder enttäuscht.

Je dunkler es wurde, desto aggressiver wurde die Stimmung der Orks. Sie tranken eine dunkle Flüssigkeit aus ihren Wasserschläuchen, die ihr Gelächter und ihre großen Gesten in die Trunkenheit steigerte und immer wieder stand einer der Wesen auf, um zu Aewrin zu gehen und ihr einen Tritt zu verpassen oder sie grob in empfindliche Stellen zu kneifen.

Sie sagte nie etwas und bemühte sich auch, Regungen des Schmerzes zu vermeiden, doch als sie ein Tritt gegen den Kopf traf und sie nach hinten auf den Boden warf, wimmerte sie leise auf. Die Stirn gegen den kühlen Boden gepresst, um ihre Ruhe wiederzufinden, spürte sie, wie Blut aus ihrer geplatzten Lippe floss.

Doch da wurde sie herumgerissen und mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte sie hoch zu dem Anführer der Gruppe, der, während einer seiner Männer Aewrins Hände nahm und über ihrem Kopf auf den Boden drückte, mit einem Grinsen seinen Lendenschurz löste.


	9. 8 Blutige Ernte

Und noch einmal einen herzlichen Dank für die Reviews!!!

Kapitel 8

Blutige Ernte

Entsetzt starrte Aewrin auf das sich regende schwarze Gemächt des Orks und mit einem Mal war ihre Gelassenheit endgültig verschwunden. Sie riss so heftig an den Fesseln, dass sie sich beinahe die Arme auskugelte, doch es gab kein Entrinnen. Die Stricke an ihren Füßen trennte der Ork durch, als er sich zu ihren Beinen niederließ und sich dann mit Gewalt dazwischenschob. Mit wenigen Griffen riss er ihr Hose und Tunika vom Leib.

Aewrin schrie und wehrte sich, versuchte, ihn zu treten und von sich fortzuschieben, doch seine Kraft überstieg ihre bei Weitem. Der Ork, der ihre Arme festhielt, hieb ihr heftig ins Gesicht und Sterne tanzten vor ihren Augen.

Sie wartete auf den Schmerz und die Erniedrigung der Vergewaltigung, doch er blieb aus. Als sich ihr Blick wieder klärte, starrte der Anführer der Orks verdutzt auf die Spitze eines Pfeiles, der aus seiner Brust ragte. Aewrin nutzte den Moment, um ihn mit dem Fuß fortzustoßen und sich aus dem Griff des anderen Orks zu befreien, der verdutzt locker gelassen hatte. Sofort war sie auf den Beinen und stolperte fort, in das Unterholz, wo sie sich zitternd hinhockte und die noch immer vom Feuerschein erhellte Lichtung beobachtete.

Keiner der Orks kümmerte sich darum, dass sie fort war. Pfeile sausten über die Lichtung, keiner von ihnen ging fehl. Drei weitere Orks sanken um, bis ihre Kumpane ihre eigenen Bögen gespannt und in die Dunkelheit gefeuert hatten. Doch die Pfeile aus dem Dunkeln schossen plötzlich aus einer völlig anderen Richtung heran, was die Orks schließlich dazu brachte, einen Angriff in den Wald zu starten.

Aewrin starrte auf die Lichtung, während sie die Fesseln an ihren Handgelenken aufzerrte. Alleine fünf Orks waren am Lagerfeuer zurückgeblieben und einer von ihnen bemühte sich, es auszutrampeln. Aus dem Wald drangen raue Stimmen und dann Schreie, die von Frustration und Schmerz sprachen. Kampflärm ertönte an verschiedenen Stellen im Wald, wurde lauter, ebbte ab, schwoll erneut an. Schließlich entstand eine absolute Stille im Wald, so als hätte nie die Klaue eines Orks in beschmutzt.

Die fünf Gestalten entlang der glimmenden Glut des Feuers drängten sich zusammen, ihre Schwerter gezogen, in das Dickicht starrend und sichtlich nervös. Schließlich raschelt es kaum hörbar in einem Gebüsch und Aewrin stockte der Atem, als sie Haldir sah, der auf die Lichtung trat, zwei Schwerter in der Hand.

Blut troff von den Klingen, von seinen Händen, seine Kleidung und seine Haare waren besudelt. Doch was sie am meisten erschreckte, war sein Blick. Er hielt den Kopf leicht gesenkt, so dass sein Haar ihm leicht ins Gesicht fiel und unter diesem dichten Vorhang blitzten seine blauen Augen hart und kalt.

Die Orks starrten ihn an und ihre Furcht schwängerte die Luft wie der Rauch des verlöschenden Feuers. Dennoch griffen sie den Elben an, mehr aus Verzweiflung als aus Überlegung heraus. Haldirs Klingen sausten durch die Luft und schnitten Haut, Knochen und Körperteile mit nachlässiger Eleganz. Er schien sich nicht einmal sonderlich anstrengen zu müssen, um die grobschlächtigen Gegner zu besiegen. Blut spritzte hoch auf, als er schließlich beide Schwerter in der Hand herumwirbelte, um sie dem letzten Ork in die Brust zu rammen. Dieser fiel mit einem Grunzen tot zu Boden.

Dies alles war in einer derartigen Stille und Nebensächlichkeit geschehen, dass die Erkenntnis, dass alles vorbei war, für Aewrin ein Schock war. Sie presste eine Hand vor den Mund, lehnte sich gegen den nächsten Baumstamm und ließ sich daran zu Boden rutschen, nicht darauf achtend, dass die raue Borke ihren Rücken verletzte. Ein Wimmern entrang sich ihrer Kehle und sie barg schließlich den Kopf in den Armen, um nichts mehr zu hören, nichts mehr zu sehen.

Schritte kamen durch das am Boden liegende Herbstlaub auf sie zu und verharrten vor ihr. Ein Mantel wurde um sie gelegt, dann schoben zwei Hände ihre Arme weg und eine Hand hob ihr Gesicht an. Haldir kniete vor ihr und blickte sie an. Die Kälte war aus seinen Augen gewichen und hatte einem Ausdruck wilder Wut Platz gemacht. Aewrin dachte unwillkürlich an ein wildes Tier, das in seinem Inneren eingesperrt sein musste und wollte zurückweichen, doch der Baumstamm bot ihr keinen Platz. Der Griff um ihr Kinn war fest, fast schmerzhaft, als er mit der freien Hand das Blut aus ihrem Gesicht wischte.

„Mein Bruder ist tot", sagte er leise, fast sanft und zog sie dann hoch. Seinen Mantel verschnürte er mit abgehackten Bewegungen an ihrem Hals, dann bedeckte er ihre Blöße mit dem weit fallenden Stoff. Aewrin rührte sich nicht, stand mit hängenden Schultern da und blickte ins Leere. Bei Gedanken an Rumil zog sich ihr Herz zusammen und schließlich, nach einer ganzen Weile, spürte sie, wie ihre Augen vor Tränen zu brennen begangen. Mit einem unwilligen Geräusch wandte er sich ab. „Hör auf zu weinen. Das ändert nichts."

Er ging auf die Lichtung zurück, achtlos durch die langsam in den Untergrund versickernden Blutlachen, und holte seine Schwerter, die er am Schauplatz des Gemetzels in den Boden gerammt hatte. Als einer der Orks noch ein Röcheln von sich gab, enthauptete Haldir ihn kurzerhand, dann wischte er das Blut, das die silbrigen Klingen beschmutze, an seinem Ärmel ab und drehte sich dann zu Aewrin um.

Sie starrte ihn nur fassungslos an.

„Er – er war Dein Bruder", flüsterte sie.

„Jetzt ist er tot und kein Grund mehr, länger als hier nötig zu bleiben."Die Schwerter Haldirs verschwanden mit einem Scharren in den Rückenhalterungen. Er hob den Blick ein wenig und zum ersten Mal schien es, als hätte er begriffen, wo er sich befand und was er gerade getan hatte. Ein kleines, böses Lächeln erschien auf seinen Lippen. „Und wenn Du glaubst, Aewrin, dass ich nicht trauere, dann irrst Du. Dies ist das Blutgeld, das bezahlt werden musste."Eine spöttische, einladende Geste in Richtung Loriens folgte. „Willst Du ewig hier stehen bleiben?"

Ein Ruck ging durch Aewrins Gestalt, als sie den Mantel etwas fester um sich zog und sie hob leicht den Kopf.

„Ich hasse Euch", sagte sie gedämpft und sah ihn mit müdem Blick an, als sie an ihm vorbeiging, den Schauplatz des Kampfes verlassend. Er nahm es hin, ohne darauf zu antworten und folgte ihr dann nach. Aewrin wagte gar nicht daran zu denken, wie viele Leichen sie im Wald noch vorfinden würde. Wütend und sich unendlich hilflos fühlend schritt sie durch das Unterholz, ihre Seele ermüdet, ihr Körper ein einziger Hort der Schmerzen. Ihre brennenden Augen waren getrocknet, doch noch immer floss Blut aus ihren kleinen Wunden im Gesicht und an den aufgeschürften Gelenken.

Haldir nahm im Wald seinen Bogen wieder auf und setzte sich dann wieder vor sie, den Weg findend, der die wenigste Mühe erforderte, doch in seinem schnellen Gang nahm er keine Rücksicht auf Aewrin, die mehr als einmal vor Erschöpfung ins Taumeln kam. Kein einziges Mal hielt er an, um ihr aufzuhelfen und sie merkte, dass es von Minute zu Minute mehr die Wut als ihre eigene Kraft war, die sie vorwärts trieb.

Nach zwei Stunden verließen sie den Wald und traten hinaus auf die nur leicht begrünte Ebene. Im Nachtwind wogte das zarte, grüne Gras und kleine Insekten erhoben sich dort, wo sie beiden Elben auftraten. Ein bleicher Mond schob sich zum ersten Mal in dieser Nacht hinter den Wolken hervor und tauchte die Landschaft in ein mattes, kühles Licht.

Nach einer Weile blieb Haldir stehen und drehte sich zu ihr um. Geisterhaft offenbarte das Licht jeden Tropfen des schwarzen Orksblutes, der seine Schönheit verunstaltete.

„Du hast allen Grund, mich zu hassen", sagte er dann ruhig. „Nur weißt Du es noch nicht einmal, auch wenn Du es Dir einbildest."


	10. 9 Der Jäger

Kapitel 9

Der Jäger

Aewrin blieb abrupt stehen und blickte ihn an, nicht wissend, auf was er hinauswollte.

„Haldir", sagte sie langsam. „Ich bin zu müde, um eines Eurer Spielchen zu spielen, also seid so gut und lasst es sein. Wenn Ihr mir etwas sagen wollt, dann tut es."

Einer seiner Mundwinkel zuckte kurz und sie wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass sie einen wunden Punkt getroffen hatte.

„Wie kommst Du darauf, dass ich mit Dir spiele, Aewrin?" Eine Stimme wie ein Streicheln. Er kam näher und blieb dicht vor ihr stehen. Eine seiner Hände umfasst eine ihrer Haarsträhnen, die ihm der Nachtwind genau hineinwehte. „Wenn ich spiele, dann bin ich stets der Jäger, der weiß, was seine Beute ist. Bist Du Beute? Willst Du es sein?"

Ihre Lippen bewegten sich, doch sie brachte keinen Ton hervor. Schließlich schüttelte sie den Kopf. Er lachte spöttisch auf und griff plötzlich in ihren Nacken, um ihren Kopf zu sich zu ziehen und sie auf die Stirn zu küssen. Eine an sich väterliche Geste, die bei ihm wirkte, als würde er ihr ein glühend heißes Brandzeichen aufdrücken. Aewrin wich zurück.

„Nein", brachte sie hervor, doch er hatte sich schon abgewendet und sich wieder in Bewegung gesetzt. Mehr zur Nacht als zu ihr sprach er:

„Wir können keine Pause machen. Es sind mehr Orks in diesen Landen unterwegs als ich dachte, als wir alle dachten. Ein schwerwiegender Fehler. Erst in Lorien werden wir wieder sicher sein."

Er würde keine Widerworte dulden, spürte Aewrin und so fügte sie sich und folgte ihm, den Blick gesenkt. Nachdenklichkeit erfüllte sie und half ihr, sich von ihrer Erschöpfung und den Schmerzen abzulenken. Warum glaubte sie ihm nicht? Waren es all die Andeutungen, die über ihn gemacht waren? Sein Verhalten war unmöglich, hin und wieder gar bedrohlich, aber sie konnte nicht abstreiten, dass ihre Faszination für Haldir mit jedem Treffen wuchs. Ganz gleich, wie sehr sie sich dagegen wehrte, sie spürte, dass er ihr ähnlich war. Noch niemals war sie einem Elben begegnet, der seinen Gefühlen derart freien Lauf gestattete, auch wenn er sich oftmals den Anschein gab, als könne ihn nichts und niemand wirklich berühren.

Die nächsten Stunden vergingen im Schweigen. Aewrin starrte in stummer Trauer um Rumil die meiste Zeit auf den Boden, die Ereignisse der Nacht völlig von sich schiebend. Irgendwann spürte sie ihren Körper kaum mehr, reagierte nur noch auf Haldirs Führung. Dass irgendwann die Sonne aufging und sich die Ränder des Goldenen Waldes sachte in dem frühen Licht erglühten, sah sie erst, als Rufe aus den Bäumen ihre Rückkehr begrüßten.

Und auch wenn ihr die Schönheit ihrer neuen Heimat ans Herz ging, so konnte Loriens Aura sie an diesem Tag nicht vollends durchdringen und selbst als man sie sofort zu Galadriels Talan brachte und die Herrin heraustrat, vermochte Aewrin kaum den Kopf zu geben und auch nur einen Hauch Glück über ihre sichere und unbeschadete Rückkehr zu empfinden.

Galadriel kam mit leichten Schritten die Treppe vor ihrem Talan hinunter, die wie ihr ganzes Heim wie aus dem Wuchs einer einzigen Pflanze entstanden zu sein schien. Sie hob die Hände Aewrin entgegen und langsam hob die junge Elbin den Kopf, als ein überwältigendes Gefühl von Geborgenheit sie überkam und wie von selbst und ohne ihren eigenen Willen trugen ihre Beine sie in die sanfte Umarmung der Herrin.

Zärtliche Hände strichen über ihr wirres Haar, in dem sich Blätter und Schmutz versponnen hatten und Aewrin ließ es nur zitternd geschehen. Sie spürte, wie sich ihr Haldirs Blick in den Rücken bohrte, doch es war ihr gleich und als sie sich schließlich zu ihm umdrehte, um ihm zu danken, war ihre Miene gelassen und entspannt. So viel Ballast und Erinnerung fiel von ihr ab, dass sie es kaum fassen möchte, dass sie diese überhaupt hatte auf sich laden können, ohne zusammenzubrechen.

Haldirs Miene war undeutbar, als er zu den beiden Frauen blickte und auch als Galadriel das Wort an ihn richtete, war keinerlei Emotionen in seinen schönen Zügen zu sehen.

„Haldir, ich danke Dir, dass Du Aewrin wohlbehalten zurückgebracht hast."

Er verneigte sich knapp.

„Das war meine Aufgabe als Euere Grenzwächter."

Galadriel schüttelte leicht den Kopf und ihr Haar löste sich ein wenig über ihren Schultern und fiel ihr in das blasse Gesicht. Tiefer Kummer zeichnete sich auf ihren Zügen ab.

„Der Verlust Eures Bruders ist ein tiefer Schock für uns alle."

Mit einem Male kam Bewegung in Haldirs Gestalt und er schien ein winziges Stück in sich zusammenzusinken. Seine Augen wurden dunkel und wehmütig, doch es stand auch heller Zorn in ihnen geschrieben, der plötzlich an die Oberfläche drängte.

„Allein ich und meine Familie haben das recht zu trauern. Ihr wisst nichts über ihn, Herrin, genauso wenig wie Ihr über das Leben am Rand Eures ach so heilen Waldes wisst."

Er fuhr auf dem Absatz herum und ging davon, hoch aufgerichtete, zornbebend. Galadriel löste eine Hand von Aewrins Schultern, die sie die ganze Zeit über berührt hatte wie eine Mutter, die ihr Kind beschützen wollte, und hob sie, so als könne sie mit allein dieser Geste den wütenden Mann zurückhalten.

Seufzend gab sie auf, als Haldir fort war und wendete sich wieder zu der jungen Elbe.

„Du musst vollkommen erschöpft sein." Aewrin neigte leicht den Kopf, unfähig, nach Haldirs erneutem Ausbruch etwas zu sagen. „Ich möchte, dass Du in meinem Haus wohnst, bis Du Dich erholt hast und ich werde keine Widerrede dulden, auch wenn diese Dir schon auf der Zunge liegt." Als sie keine Antwort bekam, nahm sie Aewrin an der Hand und zog sie bestimmt, aber sachte in das Haus. Die Herrin führte sie in einen kleinen Raum, der im hinteren Teil des Talans lag und mit einem breiten Lager und den Vorhängen aus dunklen, warmen Stoffen gemütlich und einladend wirkte. „Wenn Du etwas brauchst, dann zögere nicht zu rufen und darum zu bitten. Ob nun ein Bad oder ein Gespräch, Du sollst alles haben. Belgarion wartet draußen. Willst Du ihn sehen?"

Stumm schüttelte Aewrin den Kopf. Nein, sie brauchte keinen Heiler, sie wollte nur ruhen und vergessen, begreifen und verarbeiten. Da verließ Galadriel nach einem letzten Lächeln das Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Mit einem tonlosen Seufzen ließ Aewrin Haldirs Mantel von ihren Schultern fallen und sah an ihrem Körper hinunter. Überall Kratzer, aus denen an einigen Stelle Blut gelaufen war, Prellungen. Ihr Gesicht, über das sie tastete, musste schlimm aussehen, da überall Schwellungen zu fühlen waren. Der Blick in den Spiegel, der über dem kleinen Frisiertisch hing, an den sie sich setzte, war unnötig – die Oberfläche ihres Körpers war ebenso verletzt wie ihr Innerstes.

Als sie aus einer kleinen Schale mit Wasser mit einem Tuch die Feuchtigkeit aufnahm, um sich zu waschen, fingen ihre Hände unvermittelt an zu zittern und es dauerte lange, sehr lange, bis sie fähig war, sich ihre Haar zu kämmen und sich dann nackt unter der Decke ihres Bettes zusammenzurollen. Und erst gegen Mittag konnte sie dann endlich Ruhe finden.


	11. 10 Abschied

Kapitel 10

Abschied

Aewrin ruhte viel im Lauf der Tage und sie nahm kaum bewusst wahr, wie der Lauf der Sonne mit dem des Mondes wechselte. Oft erschien Galadriel bei ihr, doch da Aewrin nicht wusste, worüber sie reden sollte, saß die Herrin des Waldes oft einfach für einige Zeit bei ihr, um dann den Raum wieder zu verlassen, leise und wie ein Hauch von Wind, so wie sie gekommen war.

Eines Abends trat sie an Fenster, die zarten Vorhänge beiseite streichend und blickte hinaus in den Wald, über den die Dämmerung zog und lauschte den Stimmen, die aus der Ferne erklangen. Regen lag in der schweren Luft und Gesänge, so traurig, als wollten sie jeden Schmerz der Welt ausdrücken, Bedeutung, losgelöst von Worten, von Stimmen hinausgetragen in den dunklen Himmel.

Niemand hatte es ihr gesagt, aber sie wusste, dass Rumil in dieser Nacht zu seiner Reise in Mandos Hallen aufbrechen würde. Ein leichtes Zittern lief durch ihren Körper und ihre Hände krallten sich um die die Brüstung aus weichem Holz.

Wie hatte dies alles nur geschehen können? Warum nur hatte sie nicht darauf bestanden, sich nicht zu weit von den sicheren Arealen des Waldes zu entfernen? Dann wäre Rumil, der um eine Elbin geworben hatte und mit seiner Art jeden dunklen Tag erhellen konnte, nicht tot. Es war so sinnlos, so -.

Sie wendete sich um und ging zu der Truhe mit Kleidung, die Galadriel ihr hatte bringen lassen und wählte eine dunkelgrüne Robe. Sie weigerte sich, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, weil sie wusste, dass sonst die Selbstvorwürfe und der Schmerz über alles, was geschehen war, zu stark werden würden.

Ihre Schritte trugen sie hinaus aus dem stillen Haus, in dem sie sich eher wie eine Gefangene fühlte denn wie ein Gast. Aewrin war sich bewusst, dass die Herrin des Waldes ihr nur etwas Gutes hatte tun wollen, doch es war das genaue Gegenteil von dem eingetroffen, was Galadriel sich erhofft haben mochte. In ihrem Talan – in Gedanken korrigierte sie sich, in Belegrens Talan – hätte sie die prüfenden Blicke nicht spüren müssen, die man auf sie warf. Ob nun Galadriel, ihre schweigsamen Begleiterinnen oder auch Belgarion, der hin und wieder erschienen war, um nach ihren Verletzungen zu sehen, sie alle hatten sie beobachtet, überwacht. Bewacht. Sie wollte es nicht.

Über Lorien war es still geworden, bis auf jene schwermütigen Gesänge, die durch die Häuser und Bäume hallten und von denen Aewrin meinte, dass sie jedes Herz zerreißen müssten. Sie lief zwischen den Bäume hindurch, schlug hin und wieder nach Ästen, die aus der Dunkelheit heraus nach ihr zu greifen schienen und spürte kaum, was um sie herum geschah.

Hinter dem gewaltigen Stamm eines Baumes machte sie abrupt Halt, als sie vor sich, auf einer Lichtung, die Gestalten sah, die sich dort versammelt hatten. Im Halbkreis standen sie in den Schatten, Aewrin sah das Silbergrau der Galadhrim aufleuchten und es waren auch die Stimmen der Männer und Frauen, die die Gesänge woben.

Mit einigen hastigen Schritten zog sich Aewrin hinter den Baum zurück und lehnte sich an den Stamm, um ein wenig Sicherheit zu gewinnen. Als eine einzelne Stimme erklang, um die Melodie aufzunehmen, gaben Aewrins Knie endgültig nach und sie ließ sich zu Boden fallen.

i Bruder, Du bist fort

An Deiner Stelle bleibt nur der Gedanke

Wir stehen hier zurückgelassen

Senden Dir unsere Wünsche nach

Für eine Reise in das ewige Land

Der Schmerz in unseren Seelen

Ist gleich der Freude Dich wiederzusehen

So gehe dann fort von uns

Wir lassen Dich ziehen. i

Das Gesicht in den Händen verborgen, lauschte sie Haldirs Klage um seinen Bruder und machte sich so klein, wie es nur eben ging. Ihre Schultern gegen die plötzlichen Wind gekrümmt, der durch die Bäume fuhr und in mächtigem Rauschen die goldenen Blätter gemeinsam mit den ersten Regentropfen hin und her warf, verharrte sie am Boden und weinte leise. Sie weinte sie auch um ihrer selbst willen, weil sie nicht wusste, was sie tun sollte.

Es war zuviel geschehen, als dass sie es wirklich begreifen konnte. Was immer auch geschah, jeder Tag machte ihre Existenz nur noch schlimmer und unerträglicher. Sie wusste, sie hätte damit leben können, an Belegrens Seite zu sein, als seine Frau aber nicht als diejenige, der sein Herz gehörte. Aber was seit seiner Abreise in Lorien vorgefallen war, blieb für sie unfasslich. Die Begegnungen mit Haldir, der sie erschütterte und reizte und nun der Verlust von Rumil, den sie gemocht und geschätzt hatte trotz der kurzen Zeit, die sie sich gekannt hatten. Und die Orks – die Orks.

Die Gesänge im Goldenen Wald verstummten, doch sie nahm es kaum wahr, auch nicht den Fortgang der Versammelten, der ohne Absprache und ohne ein weiteres Wort verlief. Irgendwann hob sie jedoch den Kopf, als sie spürte, dass sie nicht mehr alleine war. Haldir lehnte ein Stück entfernt von ihr an einem Baum, ein Bein lässig am Stamm abgestützt, der Blick wie immer kühl und undeutbar.

„Weinst Du um Dich selbst?", erkundigte er sich barsch. „Ich schwöre, ich habe noch niemals eine Frau unseres edlen Volkes so oft weinen sehen wie Dich."

Sie wusste, dass er sie verletzten wollte, wieder einmal und dass er wusste, dass es ihm auch gelang. Mit all der Würde, die ihr noch geblieben war, erhob sie sich und streifte die Tränen von den kalten Wangen, dann ging sie auf ihn zu. Mit Kraft schlug sie ihm ins Gesicht.

„Ihr habt gesagt, ich würde nicht wissen, warum ich Euch hasse? Ich sage, Ihr irrt Euch. Ich hasse Euch für jedes gemeine Worte, jede Wahrheit, die Ihr mir nicht erzählt, jeden Spott." Ihre Stimme hob sich leicht, kündete von ihrer kalten Wut. „Und ich hasse Euch, weil, was immer ich auch tue, Eure Wut gegen mich niemals abkühlen wird. Ich bin hergekommen, um Euren Bruder zu begleiten in Gedanken und wenn Ihr mir das recht dazu absprechen wollt, dann tut es ruhig. Was immer ich getan haben mag, um Euch gegen mich aufzubringen, ich akzeptiere es nicht als Grund, mich von Euch demütigen zu lassen."

Haldir hatte ihren Schlag mit stoischer Gelassenheit ertragen und seine Lippen bildete ein Lächeln, das seine Augen nicht erreichte. Dann wendete er den Blick ab.

„Du? Du hast mir nicht getan, Aewrin. Dich trifft an diesem Ganzen keine Schuld."

„Aber warum dann dies alles?" Sie ergriff seinen Arm, in Rage geraten wie stets, wenn er bei ihr war. „Warum seid Ihr so wütend und so verletzt und warum muss ich es immer wieder spüren?" Mit einem Ruck machte er sich los und ging davon, mit Schritten, die in allem an eine Flucht erinnerten. Doch Aewrin war nicht mehr bereit, auf eine Antwort zu verzichten und lief ihm nach. Regen bahnte sich mit immer größerer Gewalt den Weg zur Erde und benetzte ihr Gesicht und ihr Haar. „Bleibt stehen. Haldir. – Bitte!"

Sie überholte ihn und stellt sich ihm in den Weg, als er nicht reagierte. Was sie in seinem Gesicht sah, als sie ihn anblickte, ließ ihr den Atem stocken. Die Maske, die er trug, war fort und alle Qual, die er in diesem Augenblick empfinden mochte, war in seinen Zügen zu sehen.

„Geh", sagte er. „Lass mich alleine."

Es klang so müde, dass sich Aewrins Herz zusammenzog. Ihr Zorn war längst verraucht und hatte einem anderen Gefühl Platz gemacht, das viel tiefer in sie drang. Sie wollte es nicht deuten, dafür fehlte ihr an diesem Abend der Mut und der Wille.

„Nein, ich lasse Dich nicht. Was immer Dich angeht, ich kann nicht davon lassen." Sie hob trotzig den Kopf und trat auf ihn zu. Haldir wich zurück und hob eine Hand, wie um sie abzuwehren, doch sie ergriff sie mit beiden Händen und sah ihm in die Augen. „Warum nur habe ich das Gefühl, das sich alles verändert, seit ich Dir begegnet bin? Du kannst mich nicht in Ruhe lassen, jetzt nicht mehr, auch wenn Du es willst."

Der Galadhrim entzog sich ihr dieses Mal nicht. Kein Wort kam über seine Lippen, als er sie seinerseits musterte und schließlich seine freie Hand hob, um ihr eine nasse Strähne aus dem Gesicht zu streichen. Sachte berührten seine Fingerspitzen ihre Schläfe und ihren Hals und Aewrin verharrte bewegungslos, weil sie diese Sanftheit erschütterte, mehr als jeder seiner Ausbrüche.

Seine nächsten Worte erklangen bitter hinaus in den Regen und in ihr Gesicht.

„Es ist noch nicht zu spät. Ich kann Dir nicht sagen, warum, aber Du wirst einmal begreifen, was ich meine. Noch einmal: bleib fern von mir und das, was begonnen hat, als wir uns das erste Mal trafen wir ein Ende finden, ohne dass Du verletzt werden wirst. Werde nicht zur Beute, wie Du es versprochen hast. Denn das wäre der Ruin. Ich werde Dich nicht weiter bedrängen."

Dann glitten seine Hände von ihr weg und er ließ sie alleine. Aewrin blieb inmitten des Regens stehen, sah ihm nach und fühlte, dass es bereits zu spät war.


	12. 11 Flucht

An dieser Stelle möchte ich einmal all den Lieben danken, die Reviews schreiben. Ihr motiviert mich sehr! Danke. Demetra

Kapitel 11

Flucht

Aewrin blieb noch lange im Wald stehen und starrte auf den Punkt, an dem Haldir verschwunden war. Gedanken tosten durch ihren Kopf, die sie nicht ordnen konnte und als ihr war, als müsste er zerspringen, floh sie durch den Regen zurück in Galadriels Haus und in das kleine Zimmer, das sie erst vor so kurzer Zeit verlassen hatte. Mit zitternden Händen räumte sie die persönlichen Gegenstände in die Kleidertruhe, in ihrer Hast zerbrach eine kleine Figur aus Glas klirrend am Boden, das ihr aus den nassen Händen fiel.

Dann lief sie wieder hinaus auf die Flure, doch es war niemand zu sehen.

„Herrin?"

Sie öffnete einige Türen, doch niemand befand sich in den Räumen, nur der Nachtwind bewegte Gardinen geisterhaft. Absolute Stille lag über dem Haus, selbst das Geräusch des Regens erschien gedämpft und unendlich weit fortgerückt. Schließlich fand Aewrin Galadriel. Die Herrin saß in ihrem Schlafgemach auf einem Schemel und bürstete ihr Haar, das schwer und golden wie Sommerweizen über ihre nackten, porzellanweißen Rücken fiel. Ein weißes Tuch bedeckte ihre Hüfte und Beine und wirkte, als habe sie es achtlos dort fallen lassen.

Sie blickte in den Spiegel vor sich und fing darin Aewrins Blick auf, der sich verwirrt auf sie richtete.

„Du willst mein Haus verlassen? Vielleicht ist das besser so." Ihre blassen Lippen zuckten kurz. „Du weißt, dass Dich Deine Leidenschaft in eine Richtung treibt, die Du nicht wünschst. Vielleicht findest Du in Deinen Räumen ein wenig der Ruhe, die Du hier nicht finden konntest. Entscheide dann weise, was Du willst und aus welchen Gründen."

Galadriel drehte leicht den Kopf, um ihre Besucherin anzusehen und Aewrin sagte leise:

„Haltet mich nicht für undankbar. Ich bin so verwirrt. Ihr habt mir gesagt, ich sollte meinen Weg wählen und kaum glaube ich, dass ich ihn gefunden habe, muss ich wieder zweifeln. Haldir-."

Galadriel hob die Hand und unterband weitere Worte. Aewrin konnte wenig von dem Ausdruck ihres Gesichtes sehen, denn das dichte Haar verbarg jegliche Regung der Herrin.

„Ich weiß, was vorgeht. Er ist hier bei mir und wird dort bleiben, so lange ich es wünsche. Solange es nötig ist, um alles zu beruhigen. Er hat seine Entscheidung getroffen und Du solltest es auch tun."

Nach diesen Worten legte die Herrin die Bürste auf den Tisch vor dem Spiegel und erhob sich, das weiße Tuch heraufziehend, um sich zu bedecken. Mit einigen Schritten trat sie zu Aewrin und betrachtete sie eingehend.

„Darf ich gehen?", fragte Aewrin leise und spürte, dass ihr kalt wurde. War sie eifersüchtig? Galadriel lächelte weiterhin.

„Er hat dasselbe Feuer wie Du in sich. Er fühlt, liebt und hasst mit einer Intensität, die viele unseres Volkes verloren oder abgelegt haben. Willst Du den Weg mit ihm gehen, so sage ich Dir, dass es nur Leid geben wird, ganz gleich, wie sehr Ihr Euch bemüht."

Leiser Spott lag in Aewrins Stimme, als sie sich erkundigte:

„Wollt Ihr ihn für Euch, Herrin? Hitze, um Euer Eis zu schmelzen?"

Das Lachen der Herrin perlte durch den Raum und ihre weißen Zähne blitzten auf. Dann wurde sie abrupt wieder ernst und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Zerbrich Dir nicht den Kopf darüber. Je mehr Du es tust, desto schneller wirst Du begreifen, dass Du den Weg, den Du damit einschlägst, niemals mehr verlassen kannst. Nichts ist schlimmer als den Abgrund zu sehen, in den man stürzen wird. – Geh jetzt."

Sie hob eine zarte Hand und wies auf die Tür. Ohne ein Wort machte Aewrin kehrt und schloss die Pforte hinter sich. Sie nahm sich nicht einmal die Zeit, ihre Kiste mitzunehmen, stattdessen verließ sie Galadriels prächtigen Talan und trat wieder hinaus in den Regen. Den Kragen ihrer Robe hochschlagend, blieb sie eine Weile stehen und erst als die Kälte in jedes ihrer Glieder gedrungen war, setzte sie sich in Bewegung.

Sie wusste nicht, warum sie es tat, aber sie wählte die Wege über die schlüpfrigen Hängebrücken zwischen den Bäumen so, dass sie das Fenster zu dem Zimmer sehen konnte, aus dem sie gerade gebeten worden war. Dass Aewrin hinter den weißen Vorhängen zwei Gestalten erkennen konnte, hätte sie eigentlich nicht überraschen sollen. Dennoch tat es weh zu sehen, wie die nicht zu verwechselnden Silhouetten zueinander traten und sich umarmten.

Den Blick abwendend, nahm Aewrin ihre Schritte wieder auf und gelangte zu ihrem Talan. Erschöpft schloss sie die Tür und streifte ihre nasse Kleidung ab, ehe sie sich auf das Lager legte und zudeckte. Ihren Körper zusammenrollend, machte sie sich klein und wünschte sich, sie könnte die vergangenen Tage vergessen, einfach auslöschen aus ihrem Gedächtnis.

Irgendwann, eingelullt vom Plätschern des Regens, fand sie Ruhe, aber keine, die traumlos war. Sie sah sich selbst bei Galadriel, spürte, wie ihr Körper auf die glänzenden Laken jenes Bettes fiel, in dem die Herrin wohl zu dieser Zeit mit Haldir lag. Doch hier war sie es, die die sanften, kühlen Hände spüren durfte, die ihren Körper erforschten, ihre Brüste streichelten, ihren Bauch und ihre Weiblichkeit zwischen ihren Schenkeln. Sie spürte süße Lust und gefährliches Verlangen und gleichzeitig Abscheu vor dieser Ruhe, dieser Kälte, die Galadriels Körper ausstrahlte, als diese sich neben sie sinken ließ, um sie zu küssen und zu umfangen, eisige Haut an Aewrins warmer. Lust in Galadriels hellblauen Augen, gepaart mit jenem Wissen, das sie über alles verfügte und mit dem sie Aewrins Wünsche nach Berührung erfüllte.

Das Bild schwand, verrann wie ein Fußabdruck im Sand, über den Wasser spülte und dann sah sie, dass Haldir bei ihr war, über ihr kniete, ihre Handgelenke neben ihrem Kopf festhaltend, jene Ausdruck von Spott und Schmerz im schönen Gesicht, der sie so tief berührt hatte in dieser Nacht. Doch je länger sie ihn anblickte, desto mehr glichen seine Züge denen des Orks, der sie hatte vergewaltigen wollen, schwarz und drohend. Haldirs Körper, verschwand und machte der grobschlächtigen Gestalt Platz, die sich bemühte, ihre Beine auseinander zu zwingen. Und über allem sah sie plötzlich erneut Galadriels schönes Gesicht und wie ihre Lippen Worte formten:

‚Willst Du den Weg mit ihm gehen, so sage ich Dir, dass es nur Leid geben wird.'

Aewrin schrie und fuhr aus dem Bett empor. Schweiß stand auf ihrer Stirn und lief brennend in ihre Augen. Bebend blieb sie eine Weile sitzend, bis die Bilder vollkommen vor ihren Augen verschwunden und ihrem Gedächtnis versiegelt waren.

Der Morgen graute bereits vor dem Fenster des Talans und sie erhob sich, um hinauszusehen. Von den Regenwolken des vergangenen Tages war nichts übriggeblieben, nur die letzten Tropfen, die glitzernd ihren Halt an den Blättern verloren und auf den dunklen Waldboden hinunterfielen. Tief Luft holend, ließ Aewrin den Blick auf dem Wald verweilen und straffte dann ihre Gestalt.

Es war Zeit zu gehen.


	13. 12 Bruchtal

Eryndi: Danke für die Review, schön, dass Dir die Story gefällt – jahaaa, ich mag den Haldir-Slash auch - schmunzel sabber

Isidra: Danke für die vielen lieben Review, mein Putzi! lacht

Kapitel 12

Bruchtal

Mit einem Sprung saß Aewrin in den Ställen des Hauses ab und tätschelte der Stute den sehnigen Hals. Sie war gut geritten, hatte sie an alle Gefahren vorbeigetragen, die zwischen Lorien und Bruchtal in diesen Tagen herrschen mochten. Sich die Handschuhe ausziehend, um ihre Satteltaschen, Bogen und Köcher zu nehmen, bat sie den Stallmeister, sich um das Tier zu kümmern, dann trat sie in den Sonnenschein hinaus.

In Bruchtal schien immer Herbst zu sein, warmes, freundliches Licht beschien bunte Wälder und grüne Wiesen, die voll im Saft standen und auf denen Tiere spielten. Mit einem kleinen Lachen machte sich Aewrin auf dem Weg zum Haus, ihre Satteltaschen über der Schulter ebenso wie den Köcher. Mit der Spitze des Bogens tippt sie hie und dort einen vertrauten Stein an, wie um sich zu überzeugen, dass er wirklich dort war.

Ein freudiger Ruf drang aus Elronds Haus und eine Gestalte trat aus der großen, stets geöffneten Tür hervor und auf sie zu. Grüßend hob Aewrin den Bogen, als sie Elladan erkannte.

„Mae gewonnen", grüßte sie freundlich. „Es ist gut, Dich wiederzusehen."

„Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits", erwiderte Elladan, der Ältere von Elronds Zwillingssöhnen und nahm ihr die Taschen von der Schulter. „Vater hat erst heute Morgen erfahren, dass Du auf dem Weg hierher bist. Orks sollen den Pass bewachen, wie gemeldet wurde und wir waren in Sorge."

„Noch mehr Orks? Auch dem Goldenen Wald sind sie schon bedrohlich nahe gekommen." Besorgt furchte Aewrin die Stirn, doch dann lächelte sie den Spielgefährten aus längst vergangener Zeit an. „Es tut gut, wieder hier zu sein. Hast Du meinen Gefährten gesehen?"

„Belegren? Er verbringt viel Zeit mit Vater in der Bibliothek und heute Morgen ist eine Gruppe von Zwergen angekommen. Viel Anzeichen sprechen dafür, dass uns Unheil droht."

„Nicht die richtige Zeit für meine Reise", stellte Aewrin unbehaglich fest, doch Elladan schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Aus dem übermütigen Gefährten ihrer Jugend war ein vielversprechender Krieger geworden, dessen Antlitz von der Weisheit beschatte war, die auch seinem Vater zu Eigen war.

„Komm, ich bringe Dich zu Vater, vielleicht ist Belegren bei ihm." Er machte eine einladende Geste und ging dann voraus ins Haus. Jeder Winkel jedes kostbare Möbelstück vermittelte Aewrin das Gefühl von Heimkehr. Als Elladan nach einem kurzen Klopfen die Bibliothek des Hausherren betrat und sie ihm folgte, um kurz darauf Elrond zu sehen, der sich aus seinem Stuhl erhob, überflutete sie helle Freude. „Vater, sieh mal, wer da ist", verkündeten Elladan und zog sich dann zurück. Die Tür fiel leise zu.

„Belegren, Ihr seid ein glücklicher Mann, mit einem so schönen Kind Bruchtal verbunden zu sein", sprach Elrond zu dem Mann, der ihm am Schreibtisch gegenüber saß und ging dann mit langen Schritten auf Aewrin zu, um ihre Hand zu nehmen und zu drücken. Seine wissenden Augen berührten kurz ihr Gesicht. „Ihr seid blass. Kommt und setzt Euch zu uns."

Auch Belegren hatte sich erhoben, um sie zu begrüßen und als sie sich neben ihn auf einen freien Stuhl setzte, spürte sie seine prüfenden Musterung über sich ergehen und schenkte ihm ein kleines, unsicheres Lächeln, das er nicht erwiderte. Es war ihm anzusehen, dass es ihm nicht Recht war, dass sie nach Bruchtal gekommen war und seine Worte ließen keine Zweifel mehr offen.

„Was machst Du hier? Wie konntest Du so eine gefährliche Reise unternehmen?"

Elrond räusperte sich, doch seine Stimme klang freundlich und mitfühlend.

„Ja, auch ich bin gespannt, dies zu erfahren." Stockend berichtete Aewrin von den Überfällen an Loriens Grenzen und der Entführung durch die Orks. Auch Haldirs Eingreifen ließ sie nicht unerwähnt und war verblüfft über den Schatten, der sich bei ihren Worten über Belegrens Gesicht legte. Es war keine Besorgnis, was sie sah, sondern grüblerische Unruhe und das verwirrte sie zutiefst. Elrond lehnte sich nach dem Ende ihres Berichtes zurück gegen die Lehne seines Stuhls und presste die Spitzen der langen Finger zusammen. „Galadriel und ich hatten es befürchtete und es sprechen viele Zeichen dafür, dass sich der Schatten der Bedrohung noch weiter ausdehnen wird. Die nächsten Tage werden zeigen, was wir den Entwicklungen entgegenzusetzen haben." Dann blickte der Herr Bruchtals Aewrin lächelnd an. „Ihr seid sicherlich erschöpft von der Reise. Belegren, Ihr möchtet Eure Gefährtin sicherlich begleiten. Wir sehen uns später."

Gemeinsam verließen die beiden Elronds Bibliothek, die Wissen aus vielen Jahrausenden in Regalen aus dunklem Holz in sich barg und in der Aewrin oft gewesen war. Als sie die Tür hinter sich schloss, atmete sie auf und lächelte. Belegren schien ihre Stimmung nicht zu teilen, denn in seinem Gesicht, in dem sie oftmals vergeblich nach Spuren von Gefühl oder Regung gesucht hatte, standen Missbilligung und Zorn.

„Was hattest Du mit Haldir zu schaffen? Wie kommt es, dass ausgerechnet er Dich gerettet hat? Gab es keine anderen Grenzwachen? Sag es mir!"

Aewrin wich einen Schritt vor ihm zurück und sah ihren Gefährten ruhig an. Sie gab ihrer Stimme einen sicheren Klang, obwohl sie nicht so empfand.

„Was ich mit ihm zu schaffen hatte? Ich habe im Lazarett die Verwundeten gepflegt und ihn dort kennengelernt. Und warum er mir nachging, als ich entführt wurde? Die Orks hatten seinen Bruder abgeschlachtet, der bei mir war bei dem Überfall."

Belegren ging einige Schritte im Flur hin und her.

„Es ist gut, dass wir nicht mehr in Lorien sind. Ich hätte mir denken können, dass er -." Abrupt verstummt er und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Dann richteten sich seine grünen Augen kalt auf Aewrin, die sein Benehmen verwirrt beobachtete. „Wenn wir zurückkehren, werde ich auf gar keinen Fall dulden, dass Du Dich noch einmal mit ihm abgibst, hast Du mich verstanden? Er ist gefährlich und bösartig und wird keine Gelegenheit außer Acht lassen, mir zu schaden."

„Dir schaden? Aber warum -?" Langsam begannen sich die wirren Bilder in ihrem Kopf zu ordnen. Zwischen den beiden Männern bestand ein Groll, in den sie hineingeraten sein musste. Haldir hatte ihr nachgestellt, das wusste sie, aber warum nur hatte er sich zurückgezogen? Sie erinnerte sich an seinen schmerzerfüllten Blick bei ihrer Begegnung im Wald und hörte erneut seine Worte, sie solle sich nicht zur Beute machen lassen. Er hatte sie gewarnt, vor sich, vor seinem wie auch immer ausgelöstem Rachedurst.

„Das ist ohne Bedeutung!" Belegren richtete sich hoch auf. „Ihm ist nicht zu trauen, vergiss das niemals. Ich gehe zurück zu Elrond, Du kannst in unser Haus gehen."

Dann verließ er sie und Aewrin blieb wie benommen im Flur stehen, fortgeschickt wie eine Magd, wütend und traurig zur selben Zeit. Das Gefühl der Geborgenheit, das sie bei ihrer Ankunft empfunden hatte, war verflogen und es blieb nur stumpfe Leere. Sie ging hinaus und in den blühenden Garten, wo sie auf einer sonnenbeschienen Bank Platz nahm und Bogen und Köcher beiseite stellte.

Mit einem Seufzen schloss sie die Augen. Ihre Gedanken glitten zu Haldir, der sein Spiel mit ihr gespielt, sie verletzt und gelockt hatte, um Belegren zu schaden. Seine Warnungen und sein Rückzug, warum waren sie geschehen? Um ihrer Selbst willen, weil er vielleicht, ebenso wie sie selbst - ? Sie unterbrach sich in ihren törichten Gedanken. Nein, vielleicht war es nur ein Winkelzug mehr, der sie verwirren sollte. Belegren hatte Recht. Es war gut, nicht in Lorien zu sein.


	14. 13 Wahrheit

Kapitel 13

Wahrheit

Als sich Schritte auf dem geharkten Kiespfad näherten, öffnete Aewrin die Augen wieder und lächelte überrascht beim Anblick der Gestalt, die auf sie zukam. Sie erhob sich und nahm die Hände des Mannes in ihre, als er zu ihr trat.

„Estel, es ist lange her."

Der menschliche Waldläufer lächelte und kleine Falten erschienen in den Winkeln seiner durchdringenden, blauen Augen. Aewrin fragte sich, ob diese Falten schon dort gewesen waren, als sie sich das letzte Mal begegnet waren.

„Ja, das ist es. Fünf Jahre in etwa, wenn ich mich nicht irre. Wie geht es Eurer Mutter?"

„Sie ging vor einem Jahr in die unerblichen Lande." Das war kurz vor ihrer Verbindung mit Belegren gewesen und es hatte sie geschmerzt, die Mutter bei der Zeremonie missen zu müssen. „Damit folgte sie meinem Vater, was zu erwarten war."

Aragorn, wie sein Menschenname war, lächelte mitfühlend und Aewrin neidete ihm für einen Moment seine Fähigkeit, tiefe Gefühle empfinden und auch leben zu dürfen. Sie wandte den Blick ab und löste ihre Hände, um die seinen freizugeben. Höflich erkundigte er sich:

„Und – wie ist es Euch ergangen in der letzten Zeit? Jedes Mal, wenn ich herkam, wart Ihr im Studium oder auf Reisen."

Aewrin hob die Schultern.

„Ja, damals war ich sehr beschäftigt und in die Bücher vertieft. Das hat sich ein wenig geändert, denn ich bin jetzt einem Mann aus Lorien verbunden und nur zu Besuch hier."

Aragorn machte eine einladende Geste zur Bank hin und sie nahmen Platz. Warme Sonne schien auf sie hinunter und zwischen den Blüten der Blumen tummelten sich Insekten und kleine Tiere. Aewrin ließ eine Hand über die zartweiße Blüte einer Clematis gleiten und musste unwillkürlich an Galadriel denken. Ihre Miene verfinsterte sich leicht, doch Estel, der viel mit Elben zu tun hatte und fast so etwas wie der Sohn des Hauses war, sprach sofort:

„Etwas betrübt Euch. Was ist es?" Aewrin hob leicht und ein wenig kraftlos die Arm, um abzuwinken, doch Aragorn beharrte: „Ich bitte Euch, Eure Familie liegt mir sehr am Herzen und wenn ich Euch helfen kann, dann werde ich es tun."

„Es ist - ." Sie brach ab. „Etwas sehr Persönliches. Belegren und ich -."

„Belegren?" Aragorns Miene verwandelte sich in eine Maske der Verwunderung. „Ihr seid mit ihm verbunden. Aber ich dachte-."

„Was dachtet Ihr?", platzte es aus Aewrin heraus und sie beugte sich vor. Aragorn wehrte ab, doch sie sagte mit Bestimmtheit in der Stimme, die sie bei sich gar nicht kannte: „Sagt es, ich bitte Euch!"

Der Mensch beugte sich ein wenig vor, die Ellbogen auf den Knien ruhend, den Kopf leicht gesenkt.

„Als ich Belegren kennen lernte, konnte ich keine Anzeichen dafür erkennen, dass er sich jemals – mit einer Frau verbinden würde." Seine Worte erklangen zögerlich und ein gewisser Schmerz klang darin mit. Aewrin ließ sich gegen die Lehne der Bank fallen, denn diese wenigen Worte hatten genügt, um ihr die Situation aufzuzeigen. Doch Aragorn sprach weiter: „Er liebte einen Mann, einen schönen, edlen Krieger, um den ich Belegren wahrhaft beneidete." Auf Aewrins verwunderten Blick hin erklärte er, fast trotzig: „Wenn man eine Seele mit solcher Inbrunst liebt, dass man zerspringen könnte in jedem Moment, in dem man ihr nicht nahe sein kann, dann spielt es keine Rolle, in welchem Körper sie ruht."

„Ihr – habt also diesen Krieger ebenfalls geliebt?" Aewrins Stimme erklang nur noch stockend, denn tief in sich wusste sie, von wem Estel sprach. Ihre im Schoß verkrampften Hände begannen zu zittern. Aragorn nickte.

„Ja, und – er und ich – wir ließen uns hinreißen. Belegren war wütend, denn er erfuhr es durch seinen Geliebten, der viel zu ehrlich war, um es ihm zu verheimlichen. Belegren schwor damals – es mag nicht mehr als ein Jahr her sein – dass er dieser Schmach entsprechend vergelten würde und wandte sich von-."

„- von Haldir ab", beendete Aewrin den Satz und spürte, dass ihr wieder einmal das Wasser in den Augen stand. Doch sie schluckte die Tränen hinunter. Sie hatte schon viel zu viele Tränen vergeudet für zwei Männer, die offenkundig gegeneinander spielten in einem Spiel, in dem sie selbst nur eine Figur war. Langsam erhob sie sich und Aragorn blickte sie verwundert an.

„Was habt Ihr?"

Aewrin drehte sich zu ihm und erklärte leise, aber mit fester Stimme:

„Ich habe verstanden, was vorgeht. Ich glaube, Belegren hat mich zur Frau genommen, um Haldir zu schaden und eifersüchtig zu machen. Und Haldir versucht, alles zu tun, um mich Belegren zu entreißen. Mit allen Mitteln."

Aragorn folgte ihrem Beispiel und erhob sich. Verwirrung und Anteilnahem lag in seinem Blick.

„Das könnte durchaus sein", gab er zu und seufzte leise. „Es tut mir Leid für Euch."

Aewrin schüttelte den Kopf und hob dann stolz das Kinn. In ihrem Inneren tobte ein Sturm aus Zorn und Trauer, doch ihr Zorn nahm überhand und stärkte sie innerlich. Wie hatte sie untere Belegrens Kälte gelitten, die ihrem Wesen so widersprochen hatte. Und wie dumm hatte sie sich benommen, wie leicht war sie zu manipulieren gewesen, um sich in Haldir zu verlieben.

„Das muss es nicht. Ob Ihr es mir glaubt oder nicht, es hilft mir in vielem – denn ich weiß nun, welche Entscheidungen ich zu treffen habe." Sie legte Aragorn die Hand auf den Arm. „Vielmehr muss ich Euch danke, Estel, denn wo Lügen verschwinden erscheint die Wahrheit."

„Was werdet Ihr tun?" Der Waldläufer schien besorgt. „Wie ich sagte, wenn Ihr Hilfe braucht-."

„Nein. Ich werde meinen Weg neu wählen und niemand anderes. Danke." Sie lächelte Aragorn zu und wurde dann einer schlanken Gestalt gewahr, die durch den Garten auf sie zuschritt. Aewrin erkannte Arwen und hob grüßend die Hand. Auch Aragorn drehte sich um und über sein Gesicht glitt ein befreiter, glücklicher Ausdruck. „Wie Ihr es sagtet – es ist die Seele ."

Mit diesen Worten wendete sich Aewrin endgültig ab und ging, um Elladan zu suchen.


	15. 14 Der größte Schmerz

Und wie immer: Sarah, danke für die Reviews! knuffl

Kapitel 14

Der größte Schmerz

Elladan wehrte Aewrins Angriff mit spielerischer Leichtigkeit ab, doch sie setzte sofort zu einem neuen Streich mit der leichten, fein ziselierten Klinge an und dieses Mal durchbrach sie seine Deckung ohne Mühe. Mit einem Lachen sprang der Elb zurück und verbeugte sich vor ihr.

„Du hast wenig von Deinem Können verloren, mein Bücherwurm."

Aewrin lächelte und versenkte das Schwert wieder in der Scheide. Sie trat zu der Bank in der Übungshalle, eine weitläufigem Pavillion mit einem dunklen Holzboden und einem gewölbten Dach, in dem sich Zweige naher Bäume verflochten. Der Tag war inzwischen weit fortgeschritten und der Abend näherte sich. Aewrin setzte sich.

„Ich habe zwar lange nicht mehr trainiert – ich weiß gar nicht, warum." Ihre Stimme klang verwundert, so als sei sie aus einem Traum erwacht. „Es waren seltsame Monate. Aber die sind endgültig vorbei."

Elladan wiegte leicht den Kopf.

„Dich belastet doch etwas. Ich kenne das von früher – immer wenn etwas war, musstest Du Dich ablenken."

Aewrins Lächeln war trocken und kurz.

„Ich werde meinen Gefährten verlassen. Er hat mich belogen und benutzt."

Elladan füllte aus einem Krug mit Wasser einen Becher und reichte ihn ihr. Sie nahm ihn mit einem dankbaren Lächeln an und trank einen Schluck.

„Das kommt unerwartet", gab er zu und setzte sich neben sie. „Ich meine – wir hatten das Gefühl, dass Ihr Euch gut versteht. Eure Leidenschaft für Bücher zum Beispiel. Eure Seelen waren sich so ähnlich."

„Leidenschaft ist genau das, was fehlte – und was er in einem kleinen perfiden Plan einsetzte." Sie winkte ab und seufzte leise. „Eine viel zu lange Geschichte, mein Freund."

„Dann wirst Du wieder hier bei uns sein?" Elladan lächelt und nahm ihre Hand in seine.

„Ja, das werde ich. Mit Lorien verbindet mich nichts mehr."

Sie wusste, dass sie log. Im Goldenen Wald lagen ihr Begehren und ihr Herz, bei einem Mann, der sie wahrscheinlich ebenso benutzt und versucht hatte, sie zu manipulieren. Lange hatte sich gegen die Erkenntnis gewehrt, doch in jenem Moment der Klarheit, der sie im Gespräch mit Aragorn überkommen hatte, war sie sich bewusst geworden, dass Haldirs Plan aufgegangen war.

Aewrin liebte ihn, jede Wildheit, die über ihn kam, den Ausdruck seiner Augen, wenn sie weich wurden. Die Wahrheit schmerzte sie ungemein, aber sie konnte sich nicht dagegen wehren. Aber es würde vorbeigehen mit der Zeit. Jeder Schmerz verging, aber sie war sich auch bewusst, dass sie diesen einen immer tief in sich verschlossen tragen würde. Liebe. Leidenschaft. Gefunden in einem Mann, dem sie niemals würde vertrauen können.

„Aewrin? Bist Du hier?" Belegren erschien im Eingang zur Trainingshalle und stutzte kurz, als er die beiden Elben sah. „Ich habe Dich gesucht." Seine Augenbrauen sanken missbilligend herab. „Ich bereite unsere Rückreise nach Lorien vor. Die Herrin erwartet meinen Bericht über die Lage."

Die Elbe erhob sich von der Bank und trat langsam auf ihren Gefährten zu und war froh darüber, Elladan in ihrem Rücken zu wissen. Belegren hatte im Lauf des Tages einige unangenehme Eigenschaften gezeigt, die sie überrascht und ein wenig verängstigt hatten. Ihre Stimme klang ruhig und beherrscht, als sie mit kühlem Nachdruck erklärte:

„Du wirst alleine zurückkehren. Ich sage mich von Dir los."

Belegren trat einen Schritt nach hinten, so sehr schien ich die Nachricht zu treffen, aber Aewrin wusste jetzt, dass es allein sein Stolz war, der einen Schlag bekommen hatte. Drohend ballte der Elb eine Hand zur Faust, ließ sie aber dann wieder sinken, als ein leises Klirren hinter Aewrin unmissverständlich davon kündet, dass Elladan aufgestanden war und seine Waffe gezogen hatte.

„Darf ich fragen, warum?" Er atmete tief ein und aus. „Ist es wegen diesem Bastard?"

Aewrin schüttelte mit einem fassungslosen Lächeln den Kopf.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass Du ihn so nennst." Der Blick ihrer Augen bohrte sich in das Gesicht des Mannes, den sie zu lieben geglaubt hatte. Doch nun spürte sie nur noch Verachtung und kalten Zorn. Sie hatte genug getrauert und nach einem Moment der Freundlichkeit gegiert wie ein Verdurstender ohne Wasser. „Ich weiß alles über Euch. Haldir hat versucht, das zu erobern, was Du ihm präsentiert hast, um ihn zu kränken. Doch ich bin keine Sielfigur, weder für Dich, noch für ihn."

Belegren hob abwehrend die Hand und zu einem matten Verteidigungsversuch an.

„Du irrst Dich, Aewrin. Als ich Dich hier in Bruchtal das erste Mal sah, wusste ich, dass wir uns ähnlich sind und nur Du zu mir passen würdest." Sein Blick wurde flehentlich, aber die Berechnung hinter dieser Regung war klar zu erkennen. „Ich dachte, wir wären Freunde."

Sie lachte nur auf.

„Freunde? Das hätte mir niemals genügt und das wusstest Du. Wolltest Du ihn zurück? Oder ihn nur verletzen. Geh, Belegren." Sie wies hinaus in den Abend. „Ich will Dich niemals wieder sehen."

Sein Gesicht verzerrte sich wütend.

„Deine Leidenschaft ist Dein größter Fehler, Aewrin, begreife es endlich. Es ist nicht der Weg, den eine wahre Elbe gehen sollte."

„Ich glaube, sie ist unser aller großer Fehler, meinst Du nicht auch?" Aewrin ließ die erhobene Hand sinken und Trauer füllte ihre Seele. „Aber es ist müßig, darüber zu reden. Verlass Bruchtal nun und wenn Du in Lorien auf Haldir triffst, dann richte ihm aus, dass er durchschaut ist. Und dass ich ihn liebe, auch wenn ich es nicht sollte."

Belegren nickte, seine Züge nun eine Maske wie aus Stein. Noch machte er keinen Anstalten zu gehen, aber als Elladan herantrat und in einer beschützenden Geste eine Hand auf Aewrins Schulter legte, wendete er sich ab und eilte mit langen Schritten davon.

„Du liebst also den Hauptmann von Lorien." Elladan trat neben sie und ergriff ihre Hand, um sie zart zu drücken. „Es wird vorübergehen."

„Ja", sagte Aewrin leise. „Das wird es."

Über ihnen am Himmel zeigte sich der Abendstern und sie lächelte voller Kummer. Aragorns Worte hallten in ihr wieder. Die Liebe galt der Seele, und nicht nur dem Körper. Aber die Liebe konnte nichts ungeschehen machen, was einmal zum Untergang bestimmt worden war.


	16. 15 Die andere Hälfte

Kapitel 15

Die andere Hälfte

Ein Tag kroch träge dahin, dann noch einer. Aewrin aß kaum etwas, sondern lag die meiste Zeit auf ihrem Bett in dem Gästehaus, in dem Elrond sie so freundlich untergebracht hatte und sah hinaus in den blauen Himmel über Bruchtal. Hin und wieder kaum Elladan zu ihr, um zu berichten, dass auf den Pässen nun seltsamerweise Schnee lag, viel zu früh im Jahr und dann es in den nächsten Tagen zu einem Konzil kommen würde. Worum es ging, verriet er ihr nicht, aber ihm war anzusehen, dass es etwas sehr Ernstes sein musste. Seine Besuche waren kurz gehalten, auch wenn er stets beteuerte, dass er es gerne anders hätte, doch Aewrin machte ihm keinen Vorwurf. Sie sah, dass er abends mit seinem Vater oftmals in den Gärten spazieren ging und redete, stundenlang, erregt und traurig zu gleich.

Irgendeine Bedrohung kroch heran wie ein träger Schatten. Es war überall zu fühlen, im Wind, in den flüsternden Stimmen der Elben vor Aewrins Fenster und als es eines Mittags an ihrer Tür klopfte und sie Aragorn davor fand, wusste sie, dass etwas geschehen war.

Die Miene des Waldläufers war ernst, als er an ihr vorbeitrat und die Tür mit bedachter Geste schloss.

„Der Rat der Menschen, Zwerge, Elben und Hobbits hat getagt und mein baldiger Aufbruch ist beschlossen", verkündete er ernst und stellte sich vor sie, sie prüfend musternd. „Aber das ist es nicht, weswegen ich zu Euch komme. Haldir ist hier."

Aewrin ließ sich auf einen Stuhl sinken und verschränkte die Hände, um deren Zittern zu verbergen.

„Das ist – eine Überraschung", murmelte sie leise und sah zu Aragorn, der sie weiterhin mit gütigem, aber traurigem Blick betrachtete. „Was gibt es noch, was Ihr mir dazu sagen wollt?"

„Er war nur sehr kurz bei Elrond und dürfte sich bereits wieder bei den Ställen befinden. Es sieht so aus, als wäre er von Galadriel geschickt worden, um Meldung über den Zustand der Pässe zu machen und sich in ihrem Namen über die bevorstehende Reise meiner Gruppe zu informieren."

Aewrin nickte leicht, ein wenig betäubt von der Nachricht und barg für einen Moment die Augen in der Hand. Dann erhob sie sich. Aragorn trat erneut auf sie zu und ergriff ihre Hand.

„Glaubt Ihr, es ist klug, zu ihm zu gehen?"

„Ich glaube kaum, dass ich bisher darauf geachtet habe, was nun klug ist oder was nicht." Sie tat seine Worte mit einer kleinen Geste ab und seufzte dann leise. „Gerade was ihn angeht -. Da spricht noch zu sehr mein Herz. Vielleicht kann ich es so heilen – auf die eine oder andere Weise."

Aragorn neigte sich mit einer eleganten Bewegung über ihre Hand und gab sie frei.

„Da wir uns vielleicht vor meiner Abreise nicht mehr sehe werden, wünsche ich Euch Erfolg und dass Ihr Euer Glück finden möget. Mögen Eure Füße stets über Blumen und Euer Geist stets bei den Wolken wandeln."

„Dasselbe Wünsche ich Euch, Estel. Und ich danke Euch – für alles."

Er öffnete ihr die Tür und Aewrin eilte hinaus in den hellen Sonnenschein des Nachmittags. Die Röcke ihres Kleides schlugen ihr gegen die Beine, als sie die kiesbestreuten Pfade zu den Ställen hinunterhastete. Mehrere Elben wichen ihr aus und blickten ihr verwundert nach, doch sie ignorierte es und erreichte schließlich den großen Platz vor den Ställen. Er war leer.

„Aewrin!", erklang Elladans Stimme hinter ihr und sie zuckte angespannt zusammen. Er erreichte den Ort wenige Augenblicke nach ihr. „Was willst Du hier?", fragte er und ein Hauch von Anklage lag in seiner Stimme. „Du wirst ihn hier nicht mehr finden. Sicherlich ist er schon abgereist."

Sie blickte in das vertraute und geschätzte Gesicht des Mannes und musste wider Willen lächeln, so sehr rührte sie seine Besorgnis an.

„Mach Dir bitte keine Sorgen um mich. Mir geht es sehr gut. Und ich weiß, was ich will."

„Aewrin, ich will nur, dass Du glücklich bist, hier bei uns, bei mir-." Beschwörend legte er die Hände auf ihre Schultern und schüttelte sie leicht. Er setzte schon zu einer weiteren Rede an, als eine kühle Stimme sagte:

„Entschuldigt die Störung."

Die Tür zu den Stallungen schwang auf und Haldir erschien, gekleidet in die staubige Rüstung und Tunika eines Galadhrim. Er blickte von Aewrin zu Elladan und Elronds Sohn ließ abrupt die Hände fallen. Aewrin errötete vor lauter Wut über den Vorwurf in Haldirs Augen, denn sie ahnte, was er gesehen zu haben meinte. Eigentlich, so sagte sie sich, musste sie sich nicht rechtfertigen. Doch der Gedanken, ihm wehgetan zu haben, war noch schlimmer als ihr verletzter Stolz und so trat sie auf ihn zu.

„Haldir-", sagte sie sanft und mit zitternder Stimme. Statt zu antworten schwang er sich in den Sattel und blickte auf sie herab, Hochmut in den Augen. „Ich möchte Dir sagen, dass -."

Doch er schüttelte nur den Kopf. Trauer und Resignation schwangen in seinem Tonfall mit, nur ganz sacht, für niemanden, der ihn nicht kannte, zu erkennen.

„Ich wüsste nicht, was wir uns noch zu sagen hätten, Aewrin. Jeder sollte sein Glück auf seine Weise finden und wenn Du glaubst, dass es an diesem Ort liegt, dann gönne ich es Dir." Sprachlos wollte Aewrin erneut anheben, doch ihr versagte die Stimme. „Ich hoffe, Du verzeihst mir, den ich hab viele Fehler gemacht. Aber der größte war wohl zu glauben, dass es bei dem, was in der Vergangenheit geschehen ist, uns eine Zukunft gemeinsam bestimmt wäre. Leb wohl."

Er drückte seinem weißen Hengst die Fersen in die Seite und das Tier stob davon. Aewrin starrte ihm in fassungsloser Erschütterung hinterher und spürte Elladans Hand auf ihrer Schulter ruhen. Als das Geräusch der Hufe in der Ferne verklungen war, sagte er sanft:

„Ich glaube, dass es so am besten ist. Ich weiß zwar nicht, was zwischen Euch gewesen ist, aber-."

„Vorgefallen?" Aewrin schüttelte nur den Kopf und versuchte vergeblich, ihrer Stimme ein Hauch Amüsement zu verleihen, doch alles, was sie sagte, klang bitter und tot. „Es ist nichts – vorgefallen. Nichts, was wirklich eine Versprechung oder Hoffnung zu erkennen erlaubt hätte." Dann wendete sie sich ab und streifte seine Hand sanft, aber bestimmt von ihrer Schulter. „Vielleicht habe ich zuviel in ihm gesehen. Weil ich es so wollte. Den Seelenverwandten, den ich in meiner Traurigkeit gesucht habe. Doch ich habe zu wenig nachgedacht, wie mir scheint und zu wenig auf die Stimmen der Vernunft gehört, die mich von Anfang an gewarnt haben."

„Mach Dir bitte keine Vorwürfe", erklang Elladans hilflose Stimme hinter ihr, als sie sich anschickte, zum Haus zurückzukehren. Sie sah nicht zurück, blickte nur stumm zu Boden. Vorwürfe? Sie wusste nicht einmal, warum sie das tat. Weil sie sich in Haldir getäuscht hatte? Oder weil ihr Herz so laut nach seiner verlorenen Hälfte schrie, sie aber nicht bereit war, dem Drängen nachzugeben? Erneut eine Frage ohne Antwort.


	17. 16 Beschlüsse

Kapitel 16

Entschlüsse

Aragorn verließ Bruchtal einen Tag später und Aewrin erfuhr es erst, als Elladan ihr am Abend beim gemeinsamen Training davon berichtete. Während er bedächtig einige Schläge führte, erzählte er:

„Sie haben sogar einen Zwerg dabei. Wollen wir hoffen, dass es da keine Probleme gibt – Zwerge können solch einen Dickschädel haben."

„Ich glaube, dass Elben den auch haben, nur sind unsere Schädel nicht ganz so breit", gab Aewrin lächelnd zurück und wehrte seine Angriffe ab. Doch sie tat es eher halbherzig und so glitt die Spitze seiner Klinge, die sie an ihrer herabrutschen ließ, gefährlich nah an ihrer Schulter vorbei. Elladan schüttelt den Kopf und trat rasch zurück.

„So geht das nicht. Du musst Dich schon konzentrieren, sonst wird einer von uns beiden verletzt."

„Entschuldige bitte." Sie seufzte leise und ließ die Waffe sinken, während sie zum Rand des Pavillons trat und auf das abendliche Bruchtal hinabblickte.

„Ich muss meinem Sohn zustimmen", erklang Elronds leicht tadelnde, aber nicht unfreundliche Stimme, als er von der anderen Seite des kleinen Baus her eintrat. „Ihr wirkt sehr durcheinander in den letzten Tagen und ich komme, um mich danach zu erkundigen."

Er entließ seinen Sohn mit einer Handbewegung, die Elladan sofort befolgte, nicht aber, ohne ihr noch einen letzten aufmunternden Blick zugeworfen zu haben. Aewrin verneigte sich leicht vor dem Herrn von Bruchtal und steckte ihr Schwert weg.

„Ihr seid überaus freundlich, Herr Elrond. Aber – es ist nichts. Nichts, was nicht irgendwann einmal vergehen würde."

Dessen war sie sich eigentlich nicht sicher, aber es berührte sie eher unangenehm, dass ihr Kummer selbst zu Elrond gedrungen war und er sich bemüht sah, in diesen schlimmen Zeiten nach ihr zu sehen.

„Elladan war so freundlich, mir ein wenig Aufschluss über Euer Befinden zu geben", vertraute der Herr von Bruchtal ihr an und Aewrin biss sich verärgert auf die Lippe. Doch dann gab sie ihre Haltung auf, wusste sie doch, dass ihr Freund nur besorgt war.

„Ich leide unter einem Herzensschmerz", fasste sie all das, was in ihrem Inneren vorging, in einfache Worte und schenkte Elrond ein zittriges Lächeln. „Es ist, als könnte ich mich nie mehr über etwas freuen."

Der Elb senkte leicht den dunklen Kopf und für eine kleine Weile entstand Schweigen, nur durchbrochen vom Rauschen der Blätter der nahen Bäume. Dann erhob er wieder seine Stimme, sehr leise und sanft:

„Als meine Frau von mir ging, ging es mir ebenso, aber ich hatte drei wunderbare Kinder, die mir Halt gaben und in jeder ihrer Geste erkennen ließen, wie sehr sie Celebrian ähnelten. Ich weiß, dass sie auf mich wartet und ich sie bald wiedersehen werde, wenn ich in den Westen gehe. Ihr aber seid allein, Aewrin und ich glaube, dass nicht einmal Freundschaft, wie sie mein Sohn Euch entbietet, Euch über Euren Schmerz hinweghelfen wird. Es wäre mir eine Freude, wenn Ihr mit mir und meiner Tochter ginget, wenn wir aufbrechen. Bis dahin ist nicht mehr lange Zeit. Ich glaube, dass Eure Eltern Euch sehnlichst erwarten in den Landen und dass ihre Liebe Euch helfen wird über das Leid, was Euch wiederfahren ist."

Lange sann Aewrin über Elronds Rede nach. Er verharrte neben ihr, legte nur einen Moment sacht die Hand auf ihre Schulter, als sie ihre Augen dem Tal entgegenwandte und die Schönheit in sich aufnahm, die ihr nun stumpf und trist vorkam. Ja, es gab nichts, was sie in Mittelerde hielt, hier lagen nur Erinnerungen, die in ihr Herz schnitten und es auch weiterhin tun würden, wenn sie blieb.

„Ich werde mit Euch kommen", entschied sie dann und musste dann den Pavillon verlassen, um vor Elrond nicht in Tränen ausbrechen zu müssen. Ihr Herz schrie nach Haldir, aber ihr Verstand hatte bei ihrer Entscheidung die Oberhand behalten und nun gab es kein Zurück mehr. Zu oft schon war sie wankelmütig und schwach gewesen, wie oft hatte sie ihre Gefühle sprechen lassen, wenn doch ihre Vernunft der richtige Weg zur Findung einer Entscheidung gewesen wäre? Mit Schritten, die von Mal zu Mal entschiedener wurden, kehrte sie in ihr Zimmer zurück.

Die folgenden Tage vergingen wie im Flug. Aewrin hatte nicht lange gebraucht, um ihre liebsten Besitztümer zusammenzusuchen und zu packen. Es war traurig und bedrückend zu sehen, wie sich Bruchtal, das so voller Leben gewesen war, nun nach und nach in einen Ort der Stille verwandelte. Immer wieder zogen nun Gruppen von Elben dem Westen entgegen, ihre Gesänge erfüllten das Tal mit den donnernden Wasserfälle und den stets grünen Bäumen, bis sie in der Ferne verklangen. Sie alle sprachen nur ‚Lebt wohl, bis wir uns wiedersehen'.

Elrond, seine Tochter und seine engsten Vertrauten würden als letzte Gruppe das Haus des Halbelben verlassen und es ehrte Aewrin, zu ihnen gehören zu dürfen, aber je näher der Tag kam, desto unruhiger wurde sie. Mochten es die dunklen Wolken sein, die hin und wieder wie verkrüppelte Arme über die Berge reichten oder die ungewohnte Ruhe, die über dem Ort lag – sie wusste nicht zu deuten, was vor sich ging.

Eines Nachmittags, als sie im Stall bei ihrer Stute war, um ihr eine neue Satteldecke für den weiten Ritt zum Ozean anzumessen, hörte sie, wie sich eiliger Hufschlag näherte. Als sie aus dem Stallgebäude trat, um zu sehen, blieb ihr fast das Herz stehen. Der silberblonde Reiter, der sein Pferd hart zügelte, als er sie sah, kam fast einen Augenschlag später mit beiden Füßen auf dem Boden auf, sein Pferd am Zügel packend, und verneigte sich vor ihr.

„Orophin", stammelte sie. „Was führt Euch her. Ist etwas geschehen?"

„Ich fürchte, ich kann keine guten Nachrichten überbringen", sagte Haldirs Bruder und wischte sich den Staub des heftigen Rittes aus der Stirn. „Es gab einen heftigen Kampf zwischen Eurem Gefährten Belegren und meinem Bruder."

„Ist Haldir verletzt?", entfuhr es Aewrin und sie sah, dass Orophins Augenbraue anerkennend kurz zuckte, was sie schmerzlich an seinen Bruder erinnerte.

„Ich sehe, Haldir ging nicht fehlt, als er Euch zu seiner Priorität machte – Ihr haltet es wohl ebenso. - Belegren beschmutzte Euren und Haldirs Namen und mein Bruder sah sich genötigt, Euren Gefährten herauszufordern. Zu guter Letzt konnte die Herrin beide trennen, doch nun liegt unversöhnlicher Hass über Lorien. Zur Strafe für sein Fehlverhalten und die Nichtbeachtung ihrer Befehle beauftragte die Herrin Galadriel Haldir mit der Führung eines Trupps von Kriegern, die zu den Menschen in eine Schlacht gehen sollen. Eine wie ich fürchte aussichtslose Schlacht. Die Orks überschwemmen das flache Land der Reitervölker wie ein schwarzes Meer."

Aewrin stand wie versteinert und brauchte einen Moment, um das Gehörte zu verarbeiten.

„Sie schickt ihn in den Tod?"

Orophin nickte grimmig.

„Ja, denn er ist verletzt, aber sein Stolz und sein Wille hindern ihn daran, ihr zu widersprechen. Er ist der Meinung, alles verloren zu haben, was ihm wertvoll war. Zuerst unseren geliebten Bruder und nun Euch. Ein Wort der Entschuldigung von ihm an Galadriel, die im von Herzen zugetan ist, und sie würde ihn zurückziehen von diesem Kommando, doch er ist zu stolz und zu bitter."

„Ist er bereits fortgezogen?"

„Nein, aber es kann sich nur noch um Tage handeln."

„Dann werde ich Euch begleiten, Orophin."


	18. 17 Licht und Schatten

Kapitel 17

Licht und Schatten

Über den Pässen lag undurchdringlicher Frost, viel zu früh für die Jahreszeit und Aewrin und Orophin mussten mehr als einmal die Rücken der Pferde verlassen, um diese vorsichtig selbst über besonders gefährliche Stellen des Pfades zu führen. Doch irgendwann war der Grat überschritten und sie bewegten sich hinab in das sich sanft windende Tal des Anduin und die Luft wurde wärmer. Die Schneeflocken, die auf Aewrins Haar und ihrem grauen Mantel lagen, schmolzen und vermischten sich mit dem sachten Regen, der vom drückenden Himmel fiel.

Orophin bot ihr nicht an, eine Pause zu machen, denn er schien zu wissen, dass sie das nicht wollte. Je grüner die Bäume wurden, je saftiger das Land, desto unruhiger wurde sie und als sie nach fast zwei Tagen gegen Abend den Goldenen Wald erreichten, war ihr, als müsste sie vor Nervosität fast zerspringen.

Die Wachen auf den Bäumen grüßten zu ihnen hinunter und mehr als ein verwunderter Blick traf die beiden Reiter, denen die Hast und Strapaze ihrer Reise anzusehen war. Sie trabten durch den lichten Wald und Orophins Miene war wie Stein, als er die Hand hob, um auf etwas vor ihnen zu zeigen. Aewrin hob den Kopf und sah am Fuß eines gewaltigen Mallornabaumes, der die Peripherie des innersten Rings Lothlóriens kennzeichnete, Belegren auf einem schwarzen Ross.

Als sie näher kamen, trabte auch er an und kam zwischen Orophin und Aewrin zum Stehen. Er maß sie mit einem kalten, verächtlichen Blick.

„Ich hätte mir denken können, dass Du herkommst, Aewrin. Treibt Dich Dein beschädigter Ruf so um, dass Du Elronds Haus verlassen musstest?"

Sie hob das Kinn und blickte ihm geradewegs in die Augen.

„Ein Ruf, den Du zerstörtest. Aber nein, Du irrst Dich. Ich kam nicht wegen mir – oder gar wegen Dir. Und nun lass mich vorbei."

Belegren deutete im Sattel eine spöttische Verbeugung an.

„Es gibt hier nichts mehr zu retten für Dich. Die Entscheidungen sind längst getroffen und das Schicksal nicht mehr abzuwenden."

Aewrin beachtete ihn nicht und trieb ihr Pferd wortlos an ihm vorbei und er bemühte sich nicht, sie zu verfolgen. Als sie zu Orophin sah, der wieder zu ihr aufschloss, sah sie sein freundliches Nicken und fühlte sich ein wenig besser.

An den Ställen ließen sie die Tiere in fachkundigen Händen zurück und betraten eine breite Wendeltreppe, die sie in die Höhe führte. Als sie oben standen, verharrte Orophin kurz und blickte Aewrin durchdringend an.

„Ihr solltet vielleicht zuerst Galadriel aufsuchen. Sie war nicht sehr erfreut über das, was geschehen ist."

Die Elbe schüttelte nur stumm den Kopf.

„Wenn ich einige Stunden später zu ihr komme, dann wird das auch nichts ungeschehen machen für sie – aber vielleicht eine Menge für Euren Bruder."

Orophin neigte leicht den Kopf und ein Lächeln überzog sein sonst so beherrschtes, hübsches Gesicht.

„Wenn Ihr Hilfe braucht, wendet Euch an mich."

Dann wendete er sich ab und war wenig später über eine Brücke im Geäst eines Baumes verschwunden. Aewrin verharrte eine Weile dort, wo sie stand und sah ihm nach, doch schließlich vermochte sie sich in Bewegung zu setzen und sich auf den Weg zu Haldirs Talan zu machen.

Der Blick hinunter auf den Boden des Waldes offenbarte ihr einige Aktivität – offenbar wurden dort die Vorbereitungen für den Aufbruch der elbischen Kampfgruppe getroffen, die der Hauptmann der Galadhrim übernehmen sollte. Das sirrende Klingen eines Ambosses hallte durch die Kronen der Mallornbäume und machte Aewrin bewusst, dass ihr nur noch sehr wenig Zeit blieb.

Der Vorhang zu Haldirs Behausung war geschlossen und wurde nur durch einen leichten Windhauch bewegt. Aewrin strich ihn lautlos zur Seite und trat in den Eingang. Ihr Herz begann schmerzvoll zu schlagen, als sie ihn an seinem Tisch sitzen sah, mit dem Rücken zu ihr. Sein Oberkörper war unbekleidet, doch breite Streifen von Verbänden um seine linke Schulter und seinen Rücken stachen milchweiß von seiner Haut ab. Wirres blondes Haar fiel darüber, wie um die Spuren der blutigen Auseinandersetzung zu verdecken. Haldir saß einfach nur da, die Hände flach auf dem Holz der Tischplatte liegend und sah aus dem Fenster.

„Geh weg, Orophin!" Seine Stimme war nicht mehr als ein kühles Flüstern. „Deine Ratschläge kann ich wirklich nicht brauchen." Aewrin vermochte nichts zu sagen, doch sie atmete tief aus und plötzlich spannte sich Haldirs Rücken an. Doch noch immer drehte er sich nicht zu ihr um. Aewrin überwand ihre plötzliche Scheu und trat leise näher. Nach einem unmerklichen Zögern legte sie eine Hand auf seine unverletzte Schulter und spürte, dass er zusammenzuckte. „Warum bist Du zurückgekommen?"

Doch plötzlich legte sich seine Hand über ihre und sie wusste, dass der ruhige Ton seiner Stimme trog. Zu oft, viel zu oft war es ihm gelungen, ihr etwas vorzumachen und seine wahren Gefühle hinter einer Maske zu verbergen.

„Ich kann an keinem Ort verweilen, an dem Du nicht bist", wisperte sie und verflocht ihre Finger mit seinen. Und dann schließlich erhob er sich, um sie anzusehen und was sie in seine schönen Gesicht erblickte, ließ sie zittern vor Freude und doch ungeahnt tiefer Traurigkeit. „Ich habe noch nie das Sonnenlicht so hell scheinen gesehen und ich habe noch niemals eine solche Dunkelheit verspürt wie in diesem Augenblick."

Haldir beugte sich vor, um ihre Stirn zu küssen und sie spürte, dass auch er vor unterdrückter Emotion zitterte. Dennoch war die Umarmung, in die er sie zog, von großer Sanftheit.

„Es tut mir leid", sagte er leise und ließ die Spitzen seiner Finger durch ihr Haar und über ihren Rücken gleiten. „Du bist wohl umsonst gekommen."

Aewrin wollte nachfragen, doch plötzlich begriff sie. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie ein goldenes Blitzen und bemerkte plötzlich die Teile einer prachtvollen Rüstung in der Ecke des Talans liegen, aufgereiht auf kostbarem, schwerem Tuch.

„Warum?", entfuhr es ihr und sie wollte zurückweichen, doch nun hielt er sie fest, damit sie ihm nicht entkam. Sie wehrte sich nur kurz, dann erschlaffte sie. Jener kleine Zweifel, der ihr auf dem Weg nach Lorien bereits gekommen war, wurde nun übermächtig und zur ein bodenloses Loch erzeugenden Gewissheit. Sie nickte an seiner Schulter und schluckte. „Ich verstehe. Ganz gleich, worum ich Dich bitte, Du wirst gehen. Weil Du Dich Deiner Heimat verpflichtet fühlst – und Galadriel."

Ein Hauch von Bitterkeit bemächtigte sich ihrer. Sollte alles umsonst gewesen sein? All die Missgunst, der Verrat und die Schmerzen, die alle Beteiligten ausgestanden haben mussten? Doch dann sprach Haldir und es waren schlichte Worte, ganz andere als jene, die Aewrin erwartete hatte.

„Nein. Ich gehe, weil ich Dich liebe und in einer Welt, in der Du bedroht würdest, würde ich nicht weiterleben wollen."


End file.
